


De l'ombre à la lumière

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambition, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Next Generation, POV Alternating
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: De nombreuses années après la bataille de Poudlard, la vie au château se réorganise, de nouveaux élèves, de nouveaux professeurs ... C'est dans ce climat que Albus a fait la promesse de devenir le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps pour enfin sortir de l'ombre de son père. Il sera aidé en chemin par son ami Scorpius Malefoy et par ses professeurs dont le mystérieux Mr Prince.





	1. Chapter 1

Être le fils du fameux Harry Potter conférait un nombre non-négligeable d'avantages. D'abord, la célébrité du garçon-qui-a-survécu puis la gloire de celui qui était devenu le sauveur du monde des sorciers rejaillissaient comme une aura de prestige sur sa descendance.

Albus Severus Potter se demandait souvent s'il n'aurait pas préféré naître dans une autre famille, un foyer plus calme où, certes, il aurait eu à se présenter aux inconnus mais où ces derniers n'auraient pas supposé qu'ils connaissaient tout de lui dès que son nom était prononcé.

Dans les années qui avaient suivi la chute de Voldemort, la vie privée et la discrétion étaient redevenues de mise dans les mœurs sorcières et personne ne s'aventurait à questionner son voisin sur ses activités passées. Non pas que le monde magique comptait absoudre les crimes des Mangemorts et affiliés mais tout le monde était potentiellement coupable. La situation complexe du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrangeait rien, entre ceux qui l'avaient suivi de leur plein gré, ceux qui y avaient été contraints et les gens qui avaient simplement voulu sauver leur peau. Sauf quelques cas exceptionnels la tendance générale était donc à l'apaisement.

Sous un tel climat peu nombreux étaient ceux qui osaient encore regarder vers le passé. Albus était l'un de ceux-là. Son ami Scorpius n'aimait pas beaucoup quand ce dernier le traînait à la bibliothèque pour éplucher ensemble tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur le sujet. Mais il savait qu'en son for intérieur le fils Malefoy nourrissait une curiosité peut-être encore supérieure à la sienne.

En effet Albus savait plus ou moins les moindres faits et gestes de son père de sa naissance jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, bien que les divers biographies restaient floues sur la période qui menait jusqu'à ses 11 ans. La vie d'Harry Potter était le sujet d'un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages. Pour Scorpius les choses étaient très différentes. Son grand-père avait été Mangemort, son père portait la Marque des Ténèbres et rien concernant la magie noire n'était jamais mentionné chez lui.

Quand le nom de Malefoy apparaissait dans les livres d'histoire récent, il figurait souvent du mauvais côté de la barrière. Durant leur première année à Poudlard les faits de ses aïeux avaient précédé Scorpius et même si les professeurs ne lui tenait rigueur de rien, les élèves n'agissaient pas avec le même discernement. L'amitié Potter-Malefoy avait multiplié les murmures dans leur sillage. Ils aimaient à se dire confronté au même phénomène, simplement chacun de son côté de la pièce. Et ils se comprenaient.

Albus n'éprouvait pas plus de fierté à s'appeler Potter que Scorpius à faire retourner les têtes par ses cheveux d'un blond si caractéristique. Il en allait très différemment pour son frère et sa sœur. Ils admiraient énormément leur père et tâchaient de se montrer digne des honneurs qui leur étaient si souvent exprimés. Albus avait abandonné cette option le jour même de sa rentrée dans l'école mythique. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était dit entre le Choixpeau et lui toujours est-il qu'il avait fini à Serpentard.

Il s'était d'abord senti coupable, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il éprouvait un malaise constant à porter le vert et argent. C'est Scorpius qui avait éclairé sa lanterne. Comme souvent.

\- Albus je voudrais te parler de quelque chose …

\- Oui, je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu as honte d'être mon ami ?

\- Quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Et pourtant tu n'es pas à l'aise avec nous.

\- « Vous » ?

\- Les Serpentards. On dirait que tu n'as pas dépassé ce que pense des autres …

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

À ce moment Albus avait suspendu ses mots. Il réalisait. C'était exactement ce que Scorpius croyait.

À partir de là Albus avait fait bien plus attention à lui-même. Il fit des efforts pour ne plus voir les choses comme on lui avait appris à les voir mais comme elles étaient. Cela avait contribué à forger une amitié forte entre les deux garçons. Albus aimait les cachots comme un foyer et avait appris à connaître toutes les autres qualités de la maison Serpentard.

Il ne cherchait plus à suivre le chemin qu'avait tracé ses parents et ses aînés. Maintenant il suivrait sa propre voie aux côtés de Scorpius. Et il allait les dépasser tous, sa sœur, son frère, et même sa mère et son père. Il deviendrait le meilleur sorcier que le monde ait connu.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Albus tu peux aller dire à ta sœur de préparer ses affaires !

\- Oui maman.

Le cadet de la fratrie Potter déposa sa plume parallèlement au parchemin qu'il était en train de noircir à l'adresse de Scorpius. Il se leva sans empressement et sortit dans le jardin. James, Lily et Harry volaient haut dans le ciel. Ils filaient, prenaient des virages en épingle et effectuaient des piquées qui auraient impressionné n'importe qui, sauf Albus.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était lui-même pitoyable sur un balai. Simplement que le Quidditch avait presque autant d'intérêt pour lui que le programme du soir qu'une réunion entre sorcières nonagénaires traitant de tricot. Il en comprenait pourtant toutes les règles et attendit le moment propice dans le jeu pour héler Lily. Cette dernière répondit vaguement mais Albus avait accompli sa mission alors il se retira.

Leur rentrée à Poudlard approchait et bien entendu il était le seul à être parfaitement prêt. Son père leur avait visiblement transmis son sens approximatif de l'organisation, depuis le temps qu'il travaillait au Ministère, sa mère était toujours obligée de lui tendre son repas avant qu'il parte pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas.

Albus allait rentrer quand il entendit son père pousser un rugissement excédé. Il lui lança sans se retourner :

\- Il faudra bientôt que tu admettes que tu ne peux plus les affronter tous les deux en même temps, papa.

James et Lily éclatèrent de rire alors que Harry ronchonnait. Albus soupira. C'était lui le sauveur du monde des sorciers. Il s'était souvent demandé comment son père avait pu accomplir un tel exploit. Certes il était aujourd'hui un auror émérite mais son père se prouvait souvent être maladroit. Tous les grands sorciers de l'histoire étaient-ils ainsi ? Avec des revers insoupçonnés ? Était-il arrivé à Merlin, ou au fameux Albus Dumbledore dont il tenait son nom, de se brûler la langue en voulant trop tôt goûter à du caramel encore chaud ?

Albus en doutait. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul de tout le monde sorcier à ne jamais avoir rencontré le pourtant célèbre Harry Potter. Il ne connaissait que son père. Un jour il avait fait part de ses questionnements à son frère et sa sœur. James lui avait ri au nez et Lily, bien qu'elle ait compris son raisonnement, lui avait dit qu'il se prenait trop la tête.

De sa fratrie Albus était le mouton noir, non pas qu'il était ostracisé par les autres mais il se tenait volontairement à l'écart. Il avait un caractère bien différent des deux autres, et de ses parents même. James avait, disait-on souvent, hérité du caractère de ses oncles Fred et George. Bien que les enfants n'en aient jamais connu qu'un seul des deux, leurs parents faisaient souvent référence aux deux jumeaux pour exprimer une personnalité farceuse à l'extrême. Par un de ces étranges échos de l'histoire il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch au poste de batteur.

Lily était plus sage que son frère mais pas moins énergique. Depuis toute petite elle ne s'arrêtait de bouger que pour dormir. Dès que Harry avait bien voulu la laisser monter sur un balai pour enfant elle ne l'avait plus quitté, voletant partout dans la maison. Qu'ils soient à Goldric Hollow ou au square Grimmaud elle sortait jouer avec les autres enfants, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris un nombre faramineux de jeux et de chansons moldues qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'apprendre à James et Ginny, Harry en ayant, pour sa part, souvent des souvenirs de son enfance. Arthur était plus que ravi de se mêler à ses apprentissages lorsqu'il passait les voir.

La benjamine avait été répartie à Gryffondor, comme tous les autres membres de la famille excepté Albus. Elle était devenue attrapeuse dès sa seconde année, puisque le capitaine de l'équipe avait déjà un œil sur elle, et elle occupait toujours brillamment ce poste. Avec Hugo, leur cousin du même âge qu'elle, au poste de gardien, l'équipe de Gryffondor ressemblait à une réunion familiale.

Albus, lui, était posé et aimait à passer des heures dans le silence d'une bibliothèque. Ainsi il était plus proche de Rose, sa cousine, elle aussi de son âge, avec qui il pouvait échanger sur ses lectures où simplement rester à lire dans une pièce à part pendant une fête de famille.

En lieu et place du culte à Harry Potter, lui admirait entre tous sa tante, Hermione. Elle était devenue la plus jeune ministre de la magie et la première née de sang moldue. Elle avait conscience que sa nomination avait été un acte éminemment politique. Elle faisait partie des héros de la guerre, une figure de la résistance et son ascendance moldue ne faisait que renforcer l'image qu'elle donnait d'un renouveau de paix et de tolérance. Officiellement elle était devenue ministre de la magie en 2000 mais, dans l'ombre, Kingsley Shakelbot l'avait secondé jusqu'en 2002. Elle avait été un symbole. Elle le savait. Albus la respectait d'autant plus pour cela.

Avec le temps Hermione avait su se réinventer. Lorsque, quelques années après la guerre, elle aurait pu devenir un douloureux souvenir du conflit, elle s'était évertuée à prouver que personne ne remplirait son poste mieux qu'elle. Elle était juste, encline au pardon des faux-pas mais ferme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une nature mauvaise.

Elle avait osé des réformes drastiques, affirmant son autorité mais tenait aussi toutes les semaines une assemblée ouverte à tous ceux qui étaient en âge de parler. Elle les consultait en pesant le pour et le contre, différenciait les reproches injustifiées des vindictes légitimes. Elle se réinventait chaque jour pour préparer l'avenir plus que pour prolonger son mandat. Mais ses attentions uniquement préoccupées par le bien commun étaient reconnues à leur juste valeur et malgré les années elle était toujours à son poste.

Très tôt elle avait perçu l'intérêt d'Albus pour les rouages complexes de la société sorcière. Sa tante l'avait donc souvent aidé à mieux comprendre et appréhender les choses. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait emmené au ministère où il pouvait jouer les stagiaires, les scribes ou les aides en tout genre. On avait murmuré dans les couloirs à son arrivée, respectant ses ascendances mais pestant que cela ne justifiait pas une telle intrusion. Et puis Albus avait peu à peu fait ses preuves, auprès de tous les services. On avait admis l'erreur. Même si c'était son neveu, le jeune Albus avait eu l'autorisation de venir uniquement parce qu'il y trouverait sa place. Hermione Weasley n'avait rien perdu de son discernement.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NB : Voici enfin venir le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction. Elle s'inscrit à la suite des deux précédentes (Le nouveau professeur de potions et L'autre Dumbledore). J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'incohérence avec l'oeuvre canon (n'hésitez pas à me les signalez si tel est le cas) sachant que je ne considères pas L'enfant maudit comme étant canon, je reprends toutefois certain élément de ce dernier (la répartition d'Albus, son amitié avec Scorpius et ce qui j'ai vaguement retenu et réinterprété de la mère de Scorpius).

En espérant que cela vous plaira et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Cette année Scorpius rentrait en 5ème année. Durant l'été son ami Albus lui avait dit qu'il avait reçu un insigne de préfet. Scorpius lui avait répondu dans la journée avec des tournures de phrases complexes et des hommages pompeux. Son ami méritait la fonction qui lui était confiée mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se moquer un peu. Pour la forme. 

Albus n'avait rien dit dans sa première lettre mais Scorpius le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas prévenu ses parents, cependant ce dernier lui précisa dans une missive du lendemain, que son frère avait trouvé l'insigne. Il se plut à conter comment il avait débarrassé l'objet du sort que James lui avait jeté et qui aurait eu pour effet de le lui coller à la poitrine s'il l'avait essayé. 

En revanche il n'avait rien pu faire contre le petit serpent en papier que son frère avait ensuite envoyé dans la maison pour qu'il crie à sa place : « LE PETIT ALBUS EST PREFET ! IL SERA LE CHEF DES SERPENTS ! ». À chaque fois qu'Albus avait voulu le détruire, l'origami s'était multiplié en autant de miettes que le sorcier en avait fait et tous ces minuscules serpentins criaient d'autant plus fort. 

« Mes parents m'ont félicité » avait-il simplement écrit, forcé par une question directe de Scorpius. Ce dernier savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette phrase bateau. Ses parents avaient dû l'embrasser bien trop pour le goût de son ami peu tactile. Monsieur et madame Potter ne manquaient jamais une occasion de serrer leurs enfants dans leurs bras ou de leurs passer une main dans les cheveux. Albus s'en était assez plaint pour qu'il le sache. Le père de Scorpius était pareil, encore plus depuis le décès de sa femme. 

Ce n'était pas tant les contacts de son père qu'Albus cherchait à éviter mais plutôt les caresses de sa mère. De ce que Scorpius avait compris, Albus s'y soustrayait, plus ou moins consciemment, depuis qu'il était tout petit. 

Les lettres qu'il écrivait depuis Poudlard était toujours subtilement adressé à son père uniquement. Scorpius savait qu'il se montrait discret pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du reste de la maisonnée ou pour que sa mère ne soit pas blessée de ces apathies. 

Ted Tonks, un lointain cousin de la famille, l'avait percé à jour mais n'avait rien dit. Albus, habile à comprendre les gens, savait qu'il se pensait lui-même mal placé pour juger ce que devait être des relations mère-fils étant donné qu'il avait perdu la sienne avant de pouvoir s'en rappeler. 

Lorsque Scorpius cherchait à lui en parler, pour mieux comprendre, Albus en revenait au même point. Ses frère et sœur, James et Lily, adoraient leur mère. Il le répétait souvent. Scorpius savait que cela l'aidait à ne pas culpabiliser de son propre détachement affectif. Cela faisait sourire le jeune Malefoy quand son ami lui disait que malgré tout ce que l'on disait, on aimait forcément l'un de ses parents plus que l'autre. 

Albus avait d'ailleurs hérité de son père une caractéristique un peu spéciale dont il n'avait même pas parlé à ce dernier. Même à Scorpius, qui était pourtant son meilleur ami, il ne l'avait mentionné que l'an passé. Il parlait aux serpents et ceux-ci lui répondaient. En bon héritier de la famille Malefoy, Scorpius savait ce que l'on disait sur les fourchelangues. Mais il savait aussi ce que ce même « on » disait sur les Serpentards et même sur les Malefoys. 

La seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit était que parler avec les serpents était « trop cool ». Il avait absolument tenu à voir ça de ses propres yeux, comme pour rapprocher un peu la réalité du mythe, de ces choses que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer, de ce genre de choses qui auraient pu arriver pendant la guerre. 

Alors pendant tout un après-midi il avait fait parcourir à Albus le parc puis la forêt interdite de long en large à la recherche de l'un de ces fameux reptiles. Après plus de 3 heures de recherches acharnés Albus les fit s'arrêter à l'orée du bois et avait invoqué une couleuvre à collier, serpent inoffensif entre tous. Sur le coup Scorpius s'en était voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt mais se rassura bien vite en se rendant compte que malgré ses airs excédés, si la ballade avait déplu à Albus il aurait eu recours à ce sortilège bien plus tôt. 

Il put ensuite contempler son ami s'exprimer dans une langue qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans sa vie. Il lui semblait que tous les sons qui sortaient de la bouche d'Albus étaient semblables à ses sifflements qu'on émet pour imiter les serpents. Excepté que chacun sonnait différemment, plus aigu, plus grave, long ou court, ils étaient régulièrement ponctués d'autres phonèmes qui ne servaient qu'à rendre encore plus étrange cette langue que son ami parlait comme s'il était né avec. 

Ce qui devait être le cas. Scorpius avait tu le secret de son ami avec la même ardeur que si c'eut été le sien. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de savoir ce que les gens diraient s'ils apprenaient qu'il existait encore un héritier de cette langue maudite. Scorpius prit comme une mission personnelle de dédramatiser cette caractéristique qui donnait à Albus l'impression d'être enfermé dans le reflet de son père. Ainsi Albus donnait à son ami des cours pour essayer d'apprendre. 

Le fourchelangue n'était pourtant pas une langue qui se transmettait de cette façon mais à force de volonté les deux amis avaient développé un langage codé mélangeant fourchelangue et anglais. Scorpius avait même réussi à se faire comprendre d'un serpent. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

\- Bonjour Drago.  
\- Harry, répondit simplement l'intéressé avec un signe de tête. 

Scorpius soupira. Même après toutes ces années, leurs pères étaient toujours aussi pudiques l'un envers l'autre en publique. Pourtant les quelques fois où ils avaient eu à se côtoyer seul à seul, ils avaient été aimables l'un avec l'autre. Ni Albus, ni Scorpius n'oubliraient la fois où Drago était venu emmener son fils à Goldric Hollow alors que monsieur Potter était seul chez lui.

Ils avaient bu quelques verres ensemble et sans que quiconque ait vraiment compris pourquoi ils restèrent toute la nuit à s’épancher sur le passé, à pleurer, s'excuser ou regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait en telle ou telle année de leur scolarité. Le seul élément sur lequel ils purent rire tous les deux fut le souvenir d'un coup de poing que la ministre de la magie avait envoyé au père de Scorpius en 3e année. 

Les enfants voyaient mal en quoi cela pouvait constituer un souvenir réjouissant mais étaient heureux de voir que leurs pères pouvaient être amenés à se parler normalement. Évidement ils avaient écouté toute la conversation et avaient été surpris de découvrir des bribes de l'histoire qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné et qu'ils n'auraient peut-être jamais voulu savoir. 

Scorpius apprit ainsi que c'est son père qui avait voulu tuer Dumbledore à la tour d'astronomie avant que Rogue l'en empêche en exécutant lui-même la tâche.

\- Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux Harry mais je ne croirais jamais que Neville était autre chose qu'un imbécile durant ses premières années à Poudlard.  
\- Il aurait pu être moi, avait alors répondu monsieur Potter entre deux hoquets alcoolisés. 

Scorpius et Albus partagèrent le silence du vis-à-vis du sauveur. Scorpius n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le faciès profondément perplexe de son père. 

\- C'est une prophétie qui a amené Voldemort à tuer mes parents sauf que cette prophétie aurait tout aussi bien pu désigner Neville. C'est Voldemort lui-même qui m'a choisi, pas le destin.  
\- Tu veux dire que …  
\- Oui, tout était écrit. Je ne me suis pas jeté dans les griffes de Voldemort par bravoure mais parce que je n'avais pas le choix. 

Scorpius se tourna derechef vers Albus. Ce dernier était livide. Scorpius savait ce que son ami pensait de son père. Et même si Albus n'admirait pas le grand Sauveur du monde des sorciers, il aimait cependant en son père la liberté. C'était là son véritable modèle. Et là au cours d'une séance d'espionnage enfantin il apprenait que tout ce qu'il croyait, avait été faux. 

Ils n'écoutèrent pas la suite de ce que leurs pères disaient. Albus remonta les marches à la hâte. Personne d'autres que Scorpius n'aurait pu remarquer ses yeux humides. Le jeune Potter se réfugia dans sa chambre à l'étage, son ami le suivit sans demander de permission. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière eux. Il se retourna mais Albus avait déjà disparu sous la couette. Scorpius lui avait d'abord parlé à voix basse, sur un ton rassurant presque chantant parfois. 

Scorpius avait une belle voix, son ami aimait l'entendre chanter mais cette nuit-là cela ne suffit pas. Dès qu'il perçut les sanglots d'Albus, Scorpius se glissa sous les draps pour être au plus près de son ami. Le visage du jeune Potter était trempé des larmes qu'il avait dû verser, en silence dans un premier temps. Dès qu'il vit Scorpius faire irruption dans son cocon, il n'y tint plus : 

\- Toutes ces horreurs que mon père a eu à traverser … Le basilic, les détraqueurs, les dragons, les mangemorts … Voldemort lui-même. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Je croyais … je croyais que c'était une image … qu'il voulait dire que son courage ne lui permettait pas de faire autrement. Mais toutes ces choses affreuses mon père les a subi. Une simple prophétie dans laquelle même Voldemort s'est fait entraîné, a décidé de sa vie et en a fait un enfer. Je ne comprends pas ….  
\- Ton père est un héros Albus qu'import …  
\- Non ! Il était le pantin d'une prophétie. Si Voldemort avait choisi Neville c'est lui qui serait devenu le Sauveur du monde des sorciers.   
\- Où alors il serait mort et Voldemort serait au pouvoir. La prophétie n'a pas tout fait pour ton père. Il s'est lui-même montré admirable. Si sa mère ne l'avait pas aimé comme elle l'a fait il serait mort bébé. S'il ne s'était pas rendu dans la Chambre des Secrets pour sauver Ginny, Voldemort serait revenu beaucoup plus tôt. Si la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort ne l'avait pas choisi, il serait mort en 4e année. Si mon père n'avait pas désarmé Albus Dumbledore et ensuite …  
\- Ça va. J'ai compris. Il n'empêche que la seule chose que mon père est réellement choisi c'est le Quidditch. Promets-moi Scorpius qu'on sera les sorciers les plus libres du monde.   
\- Je te le promets. 

Sur ces mots Albus ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots. Scorpius passa ses bras autour de lui et se mit à chanter, tout bas, pour que seul son ami l'entende.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Poudlard Express siffla pour annoncer son départ. Derrière les fenêtres le quai se mit en branle avant que les proches venus accompagnés les élèves ne se mettent à défiler. Gopi voyait dans certains visages de parents le reflet de quelques élèves qu'il avait déjà côtoyé. Il n'avait fait qu'une année à Poudlard pourtant le chemin vers le château l'apaisait. *

Il était seul dans son compartiment. En premier année il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis et la majorité des personnes avec lesquelles il s'entendait n'était pas de sa maison. Le choixpeau avait décidé de le répartir à Serpentard. Gopi avait eu quelques difficultés à s'intégrer à ses débuts et sa timidité l'avait ensuite efficacement gardé à l'écart du groupe. 

Il n'attendait tellement personne que Gopi sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son compartiment. Le battant coulissa pour dévoiler deux élèves de Serpentard. Ils étaient en 5e année. Gopi les reconnut immédiatement. 

\- Bonjour Scorpius.  
\- Salut Gopi. Moi et mon ami on n'a pas trouvé de place, on peut s'asseoir avec toi ?   
\- Bien sûr allez-y. 

Le jeune Malefoy était l'un des seuls à s'être montré aimable avec lui. Plusieurs fois il l'avait aidé à la bibliothèque, il s'était même interposé quand d'autres élèves de leur maison s'étaient moqués de lui dans la salle commune. Évidement il était accompagné d'Albus Potter. L'histoire de leur amitié incongrue était presque presque aussi connue parmi la nouvelle génération que ne l'étaient les exploits de leurs pères.

\- Je te présente Albus.

Scorpius prit place du côté de la fenêtre sur l'autre banquette alors que le-dit Albus choisit de s'asseoir en face de Gopi. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même. On disait qu'Albus était l'un des élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard et de loin le plus doué en défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, sortilège et histoire de la magie. Il avait un regard qui vous transperçait l'âme.

\- Gopi c'est ça ?  
\- Ou … oui.   
\- Un sang mêlé d'origine indienne, s'exprimant avec un accent à couper au couteau quand sa timidité maladive lui en laisse l'occasion. Dur de finir à Serpentard surtout que notre maison est assez … atypique et a gardé quelques mauvaises habitudes que véhiculent les rumeurs. 

Gopi restait bouche bée alors qu'Albus avait dit cela avec un léger sourire mais un regard profondément sincère. Il ne disait que la vérité, il le savait mais voulait faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un reproche. Scorpius s'était tourné vers eux et son attitude admirative laissait penser qu'il approuvait totalement ce que son ami faisait, comprenant sûrement bien mieux que Gopi où Albus voulait en venir. Dans le doute Gopi acquiesça.

\- Tu pourrais être un sorcier brillant.  
\- M … merci.   
\- Si seulement tu n'étais pas si mal dans ta peau. 

Gopi eut l'impression qu'on le stupéfixiait. Il entendit Scorpius soupirer. Malgré cela Albus gardait une allure totalement égale, Gopi chercha même un signe d'humour, un petit rictus du coin des lèvres qui aurait pu lui montrer qu'Albus plaisantait mais en vain. Scorpius compatissait c'était déjà cela. Gopi ne pensait même pas à se défendre de ces accusations.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'il te manque ?

Albus était des plus sérieux, il regardait Gopi comme si sa réponse pouvait tout changer. Plusieurs choses traversèrent l'esprit de ce dernier. Il aurait voulu dire le talent, le charisme, il aurait même mentionné la lignée si la question lui avait été posé l'an passé à la même époque. 

\- La liberté.

Gopi ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'Albus voulait dire. Il s'était attendu à à peu près tout mais pas à cela. La liberté … en quoi cela avait-il à voir avec le fait d'être ou non un bon sorcier ? Il se tourna vers Scorpius pour recevoir de l'aide ou des explications mais ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'Albus était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui.

\- Il faut s'affranchir du regard des autres, se libérer des attentes que le monde a sur nous sinon jamais tu ne pourras exprimer qui tu es vraiment. La liberté permet d'avoir confiance en soi et en ses capacités. Regardes-nous, on pourrait être écrasés par les faits de nos parents et pourtant on a décidé de prendre une nouvelle voie, la notre. Toi aussi tu dois trouver ta voie.  
\- Je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous.   
\- Dans ce que dit Albus il n'est pas question de force mais de liberté.   
\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être puissant toi-même si tu as des amis prêts à te défendre, lui affirma simplement Albus. 

Cela paraissait tellement facile lorsque cela sortait de la bouche d'Albus. Il avait ce don d'utiliser les bons mots au bon moment pour donner envie d'avoir des ailes. Ils s'étaient appelés ses amis alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Gopi voulait y croire. Ils l'avaient profondément touché si bien que le jeune serpentard ne put retenir ses larmes. 

Scorpius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le réconforter alors qu'Albus parlait d'une voix douce et rassurante, disant qu’exprimer ses émotions étaient déjà un pas vers la liberté. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour déclinait. Dans le ciel, le soleil de plus en plus bas semblait leur faire signe qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à Poudlard. Albus avait quitté le compartiment il y a un moment déjà pour rejoindre les autres préfets. Sans éprouver le besoin de se concerter, Gopi et Scorpius se changèrent en même temps pour être prêt lorsque le train s'arrêterait effectivement. Les serpentards avaient continué à parler durant tout le trajet. Albus avait confirmé son souhait d'aider son camarade en lui proposant même déjà de l'aider dans les matières où il avait le plus de mal. Gopi aimait toutes les matières pour lesquelles Albus traînait du pied et inversement. 

Alors que Gopi regardait le château grandir dans un mélange d'affection et d'admiration, Scorpius réservait ce même regard aux environs de Poudlard : le parc, la forêt, le lac. Gopi était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir à travers l'obscurité de ce début de soirée. Nul doute pourtant que son aîné connaissait ces emplacements par cœur. Gopi lui-même pouvait se figurer, avec assiduité espérait-il, la langue de terre par-delà laquelle s'étendait cette eau lisse dont il fallait, à raison, se méfier, rien qu'en fermant les yeux. 

De la même façon que pour son départ le Poudlard Express fut mu d'une dernière secousse avant de se figer complètement. Gopi allait sortir mais il vit que Scorpius n'en faisait rien alors, comme lui, il regarda passer les élèves dans le couloir. Gopi admirait cette patience sage. Scorpius se leva lorsque plus un bruit n'animait les wagons. Ils descendirent bons derniers et occupèrent seuls une voiture qui attendait là. Ariana les salua chaleureusement. 

Gopi ne savait pas vraiment sur quel sujet reprendre la conversion, aussi fut-il heureux que Scorpius s'en charge. 

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre tu sais.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'autres gens avec qui discuter.   
\- Et tes amis des autres maisons ?   
\- Ils ont sûrement préféré retrouver leurs camarades d'abord.   
\- Gopi … pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?   
\- Et toi Scorpius ? T'as plein de copains et pourtant tu partages mon compartiment, tu sors le dernier …

Scorpius n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. En effet ils venaient d'arriver au pied du château. Il descendit de leur charrette. Gopi le regarda avec étonnement paraître remercier et flatter un cheval inexistant à l'avant de leur voiture puis s'éloigner en souriant. Gopi s'approcha de l'endroit où Scorpius avait agité sa main dans le vent mais à sa grande surprise il sentit quelque chose, un pelage recouvrant une peau dure se soulevant et s'affaissant au rythme d'un souffle. Gopi glapit et entendit Scorpius rire comme d'autres chantaient. 

\- Soit on est premier, soit on est dernier, se fondre dans la masse n'est pas très distrayant.

Gopi le suivit en jetant encore quelques derniers regards vers cette chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour rattraper le discours de Flitwick qui accueillait les élèves. Ariana était déjà là aussi. Gopi se demanda vaguement comment elle avait pu être sous le portail aux sangliers ailés pour eux et maintenant ici. Mais une année à Poudlard lui avait suffit pour comprendre que ce professeur ne connaissait pas l'impossible et quand on croyait savoir à quoi s'attendre, elle surprenait encore. 

Ariana leur ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle. Selon les rumeurs elle s'appelait Dumbledore, Ariana Dumbledore. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'une génération d'élèves répétait à la suivante. Pourtant tout le monde, petit à grand, d'un 1e année à la directrice, tous l'appelaient Ariana. Juste Ariana. Il est vrai que les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus nourrissaient les racontars mais personne ne demandait vraiment confirmation, comme si une réponse définitive gâcherait le plaisir. 

Gopi et Scorpius partirent s'asseoir aux côtés d'Albus, déjà installé puisqu'il avait dirigé les 1e année à la sortie du train. Ils eurent à peine le temps de discuter que Flitwick fit entrer dans la salle les-dits nouveaux. Albus écouta avec attention la répartition de chacun alors qu'à mesure que de nouveaux serpentards agrandissaient leur rang, les autres se dissipaient. 

La directrice fit son discours, le même que l'an passé dans le fond, sinon dans la forme. Le choixpeau chanta et ses paroles appelaient à l'unité et au dépassement de soi. Puis vint le moment, apparemment habituel, de la présentation du nouveau professeur de potions. Même si ce n'était pas le cas côté enseignant, cette inconstance était presque devenue une blague pour les élèves.

Ceux-ci rirent beaucoup moins lorsque McGonagall désigna comme leur nouveau professeur un garçon plutôt qu'un homme. Il devait être aussi âgé que les 7e année et n'en paraissait pas plus. Il n'était pas bien gros et toute sa contenance semblait résumée à ses longs cheveux noirs partiellement tressée et sa robe de la même couleur. La directrice l'avait présenté comme Rufus Prince. Gopi lui souhaitait bonne chance.

Le repas commença et chassa de ses pensées le professeur trop jeune. Ce n'est qu'au dessert qu'il interpella un regard d'Albus en direction du jeune homme. Il n'était pas le seul à être intrigué par cette nouvelle figure filiforme. Le jeune Potter n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son investigation furtive car déjà il devait conduire les plus jeunes jusqu'aux dortoirs, mission qu'il prenait apparemment très à cœur. Scorpius sourit de voir son ami si engagé mais comme dans le train un peu plus tôt il resta assis à table jusqu'à n'avoir plus avec lui que Gopi qui avait décidé de rester. 

Ils virent alors que Rufus Prince n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il regardait calmement les élèves sortirent. Au moment où Scorpius et lui franchirent les portes, Gopi crut voir une ombre près du professeur. Si Scorpius ne le remarqua même pas, dès le lendemain Gopi éplucha les archives de l'école, il n'y avait aucun Rufus Prince dans quelques maisons que ce soit sur les 50 dernières années.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Scorpius ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. J'avais peur que tu n'ai suivi Albus et décidé d'abandonner ma belle matière.

Ariana était toujours bien plus amicale que ce que sa fonction imposait. Elle n'avait pas rejoint Poudlard pour devenir professeur si bien qu'elle s'évertuait, sans grand effort, à garder loin d'elle les airs autoritaires de son titre. Scorpius appréciait le soin aux créatures magiques mais ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il ne poursuivait pas ce cours par intérêt du grand air. Ariana était partiale avec tous mais savait se montrer extraordinaire de ressources avec ceux qu'elle estimait vraiment et dont le jeune Malefoy faisait partie. 

Son sourire commençait à poindre alors qu'il voyait Ariana se diriger vers lui, les bras grands ouverts. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en sentir l'étreinte qu'une main immense le soulevait de terre. Malgré le haut-le-cœur que ce mouvement si peu conventionnel lui causa, Scorpius ne fut aucunement surpris, leur petit géant venait lui dire bonjour et comme à son habitude le frotta contre sa joue pour cela. 

\- Hey Graup ! Comment tu vas ?

Le géant répondit avec un grand sourire d'enfant dont il tenait aussi toute l'attitude si ce n'est, et heureusement, pour le contrôle de lui-même. Ces membres gigantesques avaient appris à ne faire que des caresses si bien qu'il pouvait attraper des boursouffes sans leur faire le moindre mal. Scorpius profita de cette délicatesse pour s'extirper de la poigne et s'asseoir sur ces doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Il trôna là comme un souverain. 

Scorpius salua Ariana sans la moindre gène du haut de son perchoir. Ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu de l'été même si durant ces mois d'absence ils n'avaient cessé de s'échanger des lettres, certes à un rythme incomparable à celui qu'il entretenait avec Albus mais à hauteur d'au moins une missive par semaine. 

Ils avaient cours ensemble mais Scorpius avait décidé de s'y rendre une demi-heure à l'avance pour pouvoir profiter de son amie. Il attendit un petit moment avant de demander à Graup de le déposer à terre, le géant s'exécuta avec un plaisir évident. Il était toujours très heureux lorsqu'il comprenait ce qu'on voulait de lui ou plus largement lorsqu'il reconnaissait tel ou tel mot qui lui permettait d'appréhender ce qu'on lui disait. Son apprentissage était long et fastidieux mais, pour y avoir participé, Scorpius savait à quel point Graup se montrait volontaire et motivé, même si la plupart du temps c'était Hagrid ou Ariana seuls qui s'en chargeaient. 

\- Entre donc pour prendre un thé Scorpius. Tu pourras saluer Hagrid.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, étant aussi habitué au demi-géant qu'à son frère. Il avait toujours trouvé que le garde-chasse était quelqu'un d'une bonté exceptionnelle même si ses compétences pédagogiques laissaient à désirer. Scorpius aimait énormément parler avec lui, des créatures dont il s'occupait mais aussi des temps anciens ou de l'époque de leurs parents, mais il était soulagé qu'Ariana ait pris sa place comme professeur.

Dans la cabane toute sorte d'instruments étaient accrochés aux murs, des peaux de bêtes étaient disséminées un peu partout et il y régnait vaguement l'odeur typique des gens qui passent la journée dehors à s'occuper d'animaux à plumes, à poils, à écailles et Merlin sait quoi encore. Scorpius souffla sur le contenu brûlant de sa tasse tout en faisait bien attention à ne pas voir l'installation au coin de la pièce, très certainement le fait de l'imagination d'Hagrid, et qui devait servir à faire incuber quelque créature dont McGonagall ne serait pas ravie d'apprendre l'existence au sein de l'école, s'il fallait se fier aux habitudes du garde-chasse. Heureusement Ariana veillait plus ou moins aux activités de son collègue. 

\- Alors content d'avoir retrouvé Poudlard ?  
\- Je suis même très content.   
\- Et le fils de Harry, Albus, comment va-t-il ? Toujours aussi déterminé à devenir meilleur sorcier que son père ? , demanda Hagrid.   
\- Plus que jamais, et maintenant qu'on a pu choisir nos matière il compte redoubler d'effort et moi aussi.   
\- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en faisiez déjà trop.   
\- Il n'y a pas de trop pour devenir les meilleurs, affirma fièrement Scorpius.  
\- Pour quelles finalités voulez-vous absolument atteindre les sommets de la sorcellerie tous les deux ?   
\- Mais enfin Ariana après cela nous serons libres comme l'air ! Nous ne serons plus simplement les fils de nos pères. Tu devrais nous comprendre mieux que quiconque. 

Ariana lui adressa alors un sourire bienveillant et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Malgré lui Scorpius avait toujours les larmes aux yeux quand elle faisait ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le genre de chose qu'une mère ferait, que sa mère aurait fait …

\- Ma mère est morte en accouchant de moi. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si mon père avait été plus fort … Je ne lui en veux absolument pas c'est juste que si ça lui est arrivé à lui …  
\- Le savoir aussi grand soit-il ne change rien face à un malade. Pour sauver des vies il faut suivre une formation de médicomage.   
\- Tu crois que moi je pourrais …  
\- Ce sont des études qui demandent une grande persévérance, de l'application et un certain talent mais aux vues de votre objectif à toi et à Albus tu devrais avoir tes chances. 

Scorpius se leva et la serra contre lui. Ariana répondit brièvement à son étreinte. En sortant de la cabane des gardes-chasses, Scorpius avait du baume au cœur. Durant les deux heures de cours qu'il eut et pour tout le reste de la journée il eut l'impression d'être léger comme une plume. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Alors comment était ce cours d'histoire de la magie ? , demanda Scorpius avec un sourire.  
\- Moque-toi, c'est une matière largement sous-estimée en grande partie à cause de Monsieur Binns. Ce vieux fantôme est soporifique mais cela me permet de comparer en temps réel ce qu'il dit avec ce que les livres et les manuels relatent.   
\- J'ai discuté avec Ariana et Hagrid … s'il te plaît Albus ne soupire pas.   
\- Cette femme a plein de secrets et elle ne nous dit rien. Je la trouve louche.  
\- Et bien moi je l'aime beaucoup.   
\- Je sais, concéda le jeune homme, battu. Que t'a dit ta grande amie ?   
\- Je veux devenir médicomage. 

Albus observa son ami tout un moment avec toujours cette attitude qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'existait plus rien au monde que son interlocuteur. Il était presque aussi doué pour écouter les gens que pour se faire écouter. Pourtant peu à peu son attention intense se teinta d'un léger sourire. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- À défaut d'être de confiance, on peut au moins accorder à Ariana le bénéfice de donner des conseils avisés.   
\- Donc tu ne penses pas que c'est une décision ridicule et précipitée ?   
\- Au contraire j'ai toujours su que tu finirais pas te diriger vers ce champ. J'aurais besoin de toi pour soigner et prendre soin de tous ceux que nous aurons jurer de protéger.  
\- Tu crois qu'un jour on sera assez forts pour faire de telles promesses ?  
\- Évidement ! Scorpius, toi et moi on sera tellement libres qu'on pourra même ouvrir une école, l'enseignement y serait totalement différent d'ici. Tout le monde pourra aller et venir sans distinction d'âge, de niveau ou de maisons. 

Scorpius s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il ferma les yeux. Quel beau rêve c'était là ! Il s'y voyait déjà, saluant avec déférence un Albus aux allures de directeur s'avançant parmi des élèves de tous les âges.   
On l’appellerait professeur ou monsieur et lui répondrait en bon seigneur « Non appelez-moi simplement Scorpius ». 

\- Dis Albus où est-ce qu'on installera notre école ?  
\- À la ville, à la campagne. Dans un château, une maison, une villa, une cave. Ça n'a pas d'importance ! On s'installera sous un arbre s'il le faut.   
\- Et pour les jours où il pleuvra, où il fera froid ?   
\- Scorpius, on sera les sorciers les plus puissants du monde ! On ne se pliera pas à une si petite chose que la météo. En revanche il nous faudra un nom.   
\- Albus et Scorpius, Potter et Malefoy, les fils, les serpents, Poofy, Maleter, Scorbus, Alpius … On s'en fiche, on pourra même l'appeler simplement l'école. Tu seras le directeur.   
\- Et toi le médicomage et directeur adjoint.  
\- Il m'a l'air sympathique votre projet. 

Scorpius sursauta de l'arrivée impromptue de Lily. Il lança un regard à son ami qui n'avait pas ciller. Ce dernier lui répondit par une moue lasse, elle devait souvent faire ça. 

\- Est-ce que les portes seront ouvertes à tous ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par tous ? , questionna Albus.   
\- Sang pur, sang mêlé, né moldu, moldu, êtres de l'eau, centaure …  
\- J'avais oublié à quel point ta sœur était …  
\- Pourquoi les moldus ? , demanda soudain Albus. Tu es folle de les faire entrer dans une école de magie.  
Albus depuis le XVème siècle on vit dans la crainte de ce que les moldus pourraient nous faire s'ils apprenaient notre existence alors qu'ils sont comme nous. Éduquer à petit dose et en leur laissant le temps je suis sûre qu'ils nous accepteraient. Œuvrer pour la liberté des sorciers, c'est ton truc ça.   
\- Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple.   
\- Ils ont plus ou moins de soupçon depuis le second règne de Voldemort et puis c'est bien passé auprès de chaque nouveau premier ministre.   
\- Justement, je pense que le monde des sorciers n'a jamais été aussi faible que depuis la fin de la Bataille. Les sorciers sont très soudés mais uniquement par petits groupes et il est souvent malvenu de dire que l'on cherche à devenir fort pour autre chose que la profession d'aurore.   
\- Ne te méprends pas Lily. On n'a rien contre les moldus mais la priorité sera de renforcer le monde sorcier, de redonner aux sorciers confiance en leur pouvoir.   
\- Vous savez quel est votre problème les garçons ? Vous êtes des idéalistes. Vous pensez que vous pouvez devenir les meilleurs si facilement et maintenant que vous pouvez ouvrir une nouvelle école de sorcellerie. Parfois je me demande comment les meilleurs élèves de l'école peuvent être si bêtes.


	5. Chapter 5

Malgré la météo encore plus que clémente au dehors, les cachots étaient, comme toujours plus frais et moins lumineux que le reste du château. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient avoir cours avec le fameux Rufus Prince dont on entendait beaucoup de choses dans les couloirs. Mais les murs de Poudlard renfermaient bien des murmures et des rumeurs qu'Albus avait pris l'habitude de n'écouter qu'avec un regard critique : savoir ce qui se disait sans le prendre pour argent comptant et surtout se faire sa propre opinion. Certains parlaient d'un fou, d'un sociopathe ou d'une bonne poire. À tous les niveaux il était devenu à la fois l'attraction et la crainte.

La première chose qu'Albus remarqua en arrivant c'est que la porte était ouverte. Scorpius observa la salle sans pour autant oser la pénétrer. Le cachot connaissait ce subtil changement qui accompagnait l'arrivée de chaque nouveau professeur. En 5 ans, Scorpius et lui avaient connu 4 maîtres de potions différents. Le professeur Prince était dans sa classe avec sur son bureau un petit chaudron dans lequel on entendait quelque chose bouillir. 

Il était extrêmement concentré sur un vieux grimoire et tout en prenant des notes sur un parchemin, il remuait sa potion à un rythme qui aurait pu paraître négligé s'il n'avait pas été si rigoureux.Ce professeur avait vraiment un drôle d'allure. Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa tenue de la même couleur le faisaient beaucoup trop ressembler à Severus Rogue pour qu'Albus voit en lui autre chose qu'une copie, qu'une caricature de cet homme dont il tenait son deuxième prénom. 

Albus se sentait observé. Effectivement, dans un coin de la pièce, un chien était assis droit comme un i et le regardait. Il avait le museau long, les oreilles pointues et le poil noir. Il dégageait un aspect sérieux que même son maître n'avait pas. Albus remarqua que le chien avait été assez futé pour se placer au seul endroit d'où il pouvait parfaitement voir la porte et le bureau du professeur. Le point le plus vraisemblable de la rumeur se confirmait donc. Monsieur Prince était toujours accompagné d'un chien noir nommé, selon les dires, Nostro. 

Alors qu'Albus était encore en train de fixer le chien et que ce dernier faisait de même, les élèves s'étaient assemblés. Ils rentrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent, souvent par maisons même si quelques binômes mixtes subsistaient ça et là. Bien évidement Albus et Scorpius s'installèrent à la même paillasse. À leur grande surprise le professeur Prince commença par une présentation et une mise au clair très explicite. 

Il mit son chien sous le feu des projecteurs avant de mettre en garde quiconque le traiterait comme moins que lui-même, entraverait sa liberté ou lui manquerait de respect. Il informa aussi ses élèves qu'il était légilimencien, assurant qu'il ne jugerait personne et proposant même des cours facultatifs d'occulumencie. Albus avait entendu parler des prouesses que certains légilimenciens de talent pouvaient réaliser. Il se demanda naturellement à quel niveau le professeur Prince se situait malgré son jeune âge apparent.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Cassis, l'élève de Pouffsouffle qui venait de poser la question s'attendant presque à ce que l'enseignant ne lui réponde pas ou pire encore. Mais ce denier lui adressa un grand sourire. 

\- Je suis à peine plus vieux que les 7ème année.  
\- Et de quels diplômes disposez-vous ?, demanda un serdaigle.   
\- Aucun pour l'instant. 

Il avait répondu à ces deux questions sans paraître gêné le moins du monde et pourtant à elles deux elles pouvaient suffire à lui ôter tout crédit. Le professeur Prince resta calme et son attitude légèrement tendue du début s'adoucit au fil des questions qui fusaient à présent. Bienveillant. Patient. Sûr de lui. Voilà les mots qui venaient à l'esprit d'Albus quand il l'observait. Le chien, lui, scrutait tous les élèves un à un, il dût se sentir épié car il tourna la tête vers Albus. Ils se fixèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne cille jusqu'à ce que Scorpius lui donne un léger coup de coude et qu'Albus se détourne. 

\- J'ai l'intention de devenir le meilleur dans mon domaine, que j'avais d'abord limité aux potions mais peut-être que cela comprendra aussi l'enseignement. Qui sait ?, déclarait le jeune professeur.

Albus n'eut pas besoin d'un décryptage pour savoir ce que voulait lui dire Scorpius. Leur maître de potions avait, à sa manière, le même rêve qu'eux. Il voulait exister pour lui-même et pas dans l'ombre de celui qui lui avait précédé. Même les élèves savaient que dire quelque chose comme ça à Poudlard et a fortiori dans les cachots équivalait à mentionner Severus Rogue, même sans le faire. 

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Nostro avait repris sa surveillance sans plus revenir sur Albus. Il avait les oreilles dressées, attentif. Albus écoutait vaguement ce que disait Prince, qui se contentait souvent de répondre à des questions inutiles. Il les laissa partir 5 minutes plus tôt, Albus fut presque déçu de quitter les cachots sans avoir rien appris. Les potions étaient loin d'être sa matière favorite mais c'était un enseignement important et parfois même fort intéressant. 

Sans entendre un mot de Scorpius, il savait que son ami avait accroché à ce nouveau professeur. Après, savoir si c'était une affection particulière et spontanée ou une adhésion inconsciemment obligée par sa nouvelle vocation de médicomage, rien n'était moins sûr. 

\- Je pense que les cours avec ce prof vont être intéressants. T'en penses quoi Albus ?  
\- Honnêtement Prince ne m'inspire rien de spécial pour l'instant. J'attends de voir s'il va faire ses preuves.   
\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si sceptique face aux figures d'autorité ?   
\- Je ne me laisserais rien imposer. Les gens obéissent à d'autres sous le simple prétexte qu'un tiers les a déclaré apte ou capable. Moi je tiens à m'assurer moi-même qu'ils n'ont pas eu leur place par hasard avant de leur accorder le respect dû à leurs fonctions.   
\- Dans la vie tu ne pourras pas toujours tout vérifier toi-même. Il faut que tu apprennes à t'en remettre à d'autres.   
\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Et puis, je t'ai toi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'après-midi même ils avaient cours de métamorphoses. Albus aimait bien cette enseignante, elle semblait excentrique au premier abord mais dès qu'elle se mettait au travail elle devenait aussi sérieuse que la directrice voire même plus encore. Scorpius et lui connaissait le professeur Cavalni depuis qu'ils avaient intégré Poudlard. 

C'était une petite femme très brune à la peau naturellement halée. Malgré sa taille ses tours de bras étaient impressionnants, il n'était pas difficile de l'imaginer forte comme un bœuf. Elle avait dû avoir deux yeux noirs perçants mais il ne restait plus que l'un d'entre eux. L'autre n'était plus le même. Elle n'était pas simplement vairon car ce deuxième œil n'avait pas de différent que sa couleur. Il était un peu plus gros et bien rond, sa pupille jaune presque doré ne faisait que renforcer sa bizarrerie. 

De cet œil partait toute la déformation d'une moitié de son visage. Toute sa peau semblait avoir été attiré, laissant des stries à l'apparence de rides sur l'arrête de son nez qui s'accentuaient à mesure qu'on approchait des narines et ses lèvres, du même côté, affichait en tout instant un demi-sourire pincé. On aurait pu croire à un maléfice mais dès leur 1ère année elle avait mis les choses au clair. Les métamorphoses n'étaient pas un art donné à tout le monde. 

Elle appréciait particulièrement Albus et Scorpius qui se montraient très doués pour sa matière. Le professeur n'avait même aucune honte à traiter Albus en privilégié, il ne faisait pas non plus beaucoup d'envieux car pour la plupart les exercices plus ardus et le travail supplémentaire étaient simplement une corvée. Scorpius se démenait pour suivre son ami. Même s'il était bien loin derrière, il était lui-même en tête de classe, Albus était quasiment hors compétition. 

Si Albus était son préféré, le professeur Cavalni parvenait cependant à ne pas faire de favoritisme. Elle était aussi sévère qu'avec les autres et un manquement, fut-il dans ces devoirs supplémentaires, lui valait, comme tout un chacun, une perte de points. Mais cela n'arrivait évidement jamais, Albus étant aussi travailleur qu'il l'était.

Malgré son niveau dans les autres matières, le professeur Flitwick notamment l'encensant à chaque occasion, la matière favorite d'Albus était sans conteste la défense contre les forces du mal. Paradoxalement c'était le seul professeur qui ne l'aimait pas. Oliver Gramson l'avait pris en grippe dès le moment où il avait montré des prédispositions particulières pour sa matière. Albus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Le professeur Gramson avait été un aventurier pendant toute une partie de sa vie et il était toujours enchanté de rappeler à quiconque l'aurait oublié, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, qu'il avait passé plusieurs années de sa vie en autarcie dans une forêt de l'est sans avoir recourt à aucune magie pour l'aider. « C'est en sachant ce que l'on perd quand on ne l'a plus que l'on peut exploiter ce que l'on a à 100% ! ».

Il était toujours très enthousiaste et dynamique. Il faisait un peu moins de deux mètres. Il devait faire faire ses robes sur-mesures, non pas à cause de sa hauteur mai plutôt à cause de la taille de ses bras. Chacun de ses muscles aurait été ridiculement saillant si le tout n'avait été si imposant, Albus n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si sportif. 

Cette puissance n'avait cependant pas dû être gagné facilement. Quelles soient magiques ou non, nombre de blessures avait laissé d'impressionnantes cicatrices sur son corps. Sur son cuir chevelu, une balafre était encore davantage souligné par l'absence totale de cheveux sur cette portion abîmée de peau. Qu'elle qu'ait été l'histoire de ces marques, Gramson illustrait à lui seul l'expression « Ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort ». 

Il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de prouver qu'il n'était pas simplement fort physiquement. Ses sorts purement offensifs étaient époustouflants. Il réduisait un mannequin en cendres avec un simple Reducto et son sort de stupéfixtion était si puissant que l'objet ainsi projeté laissait souvent une marque dans le mur. Albus se rassurait sur ses propres capacités en soulignant que cette force de frappe surhumaine se limitait aux mouvements offensifs.

Pour coller avec le personnage, le professeur Gramson avait un caractère explosif, si bien qu'Albus ne se plaignait pas de son antipathie car pour le trouver légitimement fautif il le poussait dans ses retranchements. Albus se faisait un plaisir de subir cette pression pour devenir toujours meilleur. De toute façon ses optimals à répétition n'avait pas donné d'autres choix à Gramson que de le reprendre cette année. 

\- Potter ! Prenez votre baguette et venez donc là !

Albus obéit sans poser de questions. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'espace laissé libre devant les bureaux des élèves. Gramson était installé sur l'estrade face à lui, il fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir. 

\- Bien. Alors maintenant vous allez défendre le reste de la classe. Si un seul de vos camarades est blessé, j'enlèverais des points à Serpentard.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus entendit le silence derrière lui. Sans se dégonfler le moins du monde, il releva ses manches et se mit en position. Face à lui Gramson éclata de rire. L'élève n'osa pas se demander si son professeur allait vraiment l'attaquer, ou lancer des sorts qui pourraient réellement blesser quelqu'un. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il lui avait été demandé de protéger ces amis ou connaissances, il le ferait donc comme si son vis-à-vis était un véritable ennemi.   
Gramson lança les hostilités. Albus le bloqua sans mal, mais en sentit l'écho dans tout son avant-bras. Il essayait en même temps de comprendre quel sort lui était lancé car évidement son professeur ne lui accordait pas la facilité de prononcer ses formules. Il lui balançait des jets lumineux à grands tours de bras, visant même parfois uniquement les autres élèves.   
Albus s'échinait à stopper les agressions le plus tôt possible car derrière lui certains retenaient leur souffle, d'autres étaient prêts à se cacher sous la table. Cela lui donnait d'autant plus de force pour résister. Pourtant il était conscient qu'il perdait du terrain, tant par la vitesse à laquelle il s'exécutait que par puissance de certains coups de baguette qui le faisait reculer.   
Il repassait plusieurs fois dans son esprit la consigne de son enseignant. Il sourit et se concentra pour continuer à parer efficacement les assauts, tout en préparant son prochain mouvement. Gramson voulut changer d'angle d'attaque et Albus s'engouffra dans la seconde dont il eut besoin pour raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette.  
Albus érigea un mur certes fin mais suffisant pour lui accorder du temps supplémentaire et attaqua Gramson. Ce dernier, d'un revers de baguette, renvoya tous les sorts. Le mur s'écroula et les assauts cessèrent. Le professeur renifla et chassa d'un geste les débris qui scindaient la classe en deux.   
\- Je ne vous avais pas demandé de riposter.  
\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit de ne pas le faire.   
Le maître commença alors à faire l'appel. Albus se retourna pour aller reprendre sa place auprès de son ami. En passant parmi ses camarades il vit leur soulagement. Il reçut des félicitations à mi-voix mais perçut aussi quelques ricanements discrets. Il n'en comprit l'origine qu'une fois revenu à sa table. Scorpius se pencha vers lui.   
\- Il t'a eu.  
Albus ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il voulait dire mais quelques signes assez explicites de la part des autres le poussèrent à changer une petite partie de son bureau en miroir. Effectivement il s'était fait avoir. Il ne pouvait même pas dire quand cela avait eu lieu, la plus grande probabilité est que Gramson avait lui-même exploité sa baisse d'attention à son propre profit. Albus arborait des cheveux vert émeraude, il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer et jamais il n'irait demander à Gramson.   
\- Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, nous allons commencer cette nouvelle année par travailler la confiance. Dans un affrontement, si vous ne faites pas confiance à votre partenaire, vous aurez perdu avant même de commencer.  
Personne n'avait deviné cela mais là n'était pas la question. Ils commencèrent par travailler en binôme choisi avant que le professeur Gramson ne fasse exploser les groupes, forçant tout un chacun à travailler avec des élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bien. Albus se retrouva avec Sviet, une élève de Serdaigle, pas la meilleure de la classe mais très intelligente. Ils avaient tous deux compris que l'exercice n'était pas dans la puissance et se mirent en place rapidement.  
Scorpius fit équipe avec un Pouffsouffle du nom d'Alphonse. Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur à même le sol en train de s'échanger un à un leurs points faibles et leurs points forts. Alors que lui-même avait choisi d'exploiter l'intérêt commun réciproque de la situation, Scorpius et Alphonse partageaient un maximum d'informations, dont certaines très personnelles pour que chacun ait confiance en l'autre, dans un accord tacite du respect mutuel d'un secret.   
Ils finirent à égalité pour la leçon du jour mais Gramson les prévint que ces binômes seraient effectifs pour le restant de l'année. Après le cours Albus et Scorpius échangèrent donc leurs premières impressions sur leur partenaire avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Là-bas ils retrouvèrent Gopi penché sur un grimoire. Ils s'assirent à sa table sans le déranger et commencèrent à rédiger leur devoir de métamorphose.   
Lorsque Gopi leva les yeux il eut l'air ravi de les voir. Il se montra bien plus chaleureux que la dernière fois, dans la limite de sa timidité. Il osa même demander à Albus son aide sur une question de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme à son habitude l'aîné s'engagea à fond dans son explication si bien que Scorpius eut le temps de terminer sa rédaction avant que son ami n'en ait fini. Malgré le temps passé le plus jeune l'écoutait toujours avec autant d'attention, et ce n'est qu'une fois sa leçon particulière terminée qu'il demanda à l'autre pourquoi donc est-ce qu'il avait les cheveux verts.   
\- Le professeur Gramson a dû penser que cette couleur m'irait bien.  
\- Tu penses qu'on aurait tous finis avec des têtes multicolores si tu avais laissé passer quelque chose, demanda Scorpius.   
\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Il n'a pas fait que m'envoyer des sorts fantaisistes. J'ai du mal à le cerner. Il est à la fois …  
\- Euh les gars ?  
Gopi les avait interrompu avec à peine plus qu'un murmure mais cela avait suffi. Ses deux compères s'étaient tournés vers lui, à l'écoute de ce qu'il avait à dire.   
\- En parlant de professeur étrange … Rufus Prince n'existe pas … Tout du moins il n'est jamais allé à Poudlard et n'est mentionné nulle part avant cette été.  
\- Il nous a dit n'avoir aucun diplôme. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il parlait d'études supérieures mais peut-être n'est-il tout simplement pas allé à l'école. Pourquoi ? Et comment a-t-il pu devenir enseignant ici alors ?   
\- Je ne sais pas … je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet.   
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais mener ma petite enquête mais si McGonagall l'a choisit c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir dit cela, Albus laissa Gopi aux bons soins de Scorpius. Il avait déjà déjà son idée sur la question et n'eut besoin que d'un quart d'heure de recherche pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. Certes les dates ne correspondaient pas avec les informations qu'il avait mais la coïncidence était trop belle. Il n'eut pas besoin de deuxième lecture pour imprimer dans son esprit les éléments dont il avait besoin. Il prit la direction des cachots.   
\- Hey mais regardez qui va là !  
Le cadet Potter reconnut immédiatement la voix de son frère. Il s'arrêta et lui fit face. James arborait, comme toujours, un grand sourire. Il était accompagné d'un autre Gryfondor, de deux Serdaigles et d'une Pouffesouffle. Sans se souvenir de leurs noms, Albus les identifia comme faisant tous partie des équipes de Quidditch. Son aîné était le premier à avoir mis en place des entraînements inter-maison. Ils se déroulaient souvent uniquement entre joueurs du même poste pour ne rien dévoiler des stratégies de l'équipe. Il avait donc affaire aux batteurs.  
James s'approcha de lui d'un air très intéressé.   
\- Tu ne te serais jamais fait volontairement une telle couleur de cheveux.  
\- Bien vu, c'est un maléfice du professeur Gramson.   
Les yeux de son frère se mirent alors à pétiller. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure d'Albus avant de lui tapoter le crâne avec sa baguette. Derrière lui les autres batteurs commençaient à pouffer.   
James fit volte-face.   
\- Qui se moque de mon petit frère ? De plus ce sortilège est remarquablement exécuté, vous devriez plutôt être admirateurs. Albus tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir après le repas, j'aimerais …  
\- Non merci James. Je ne t'aiderais pas à comprendre comment Gramson a fait ça. Je n'ai pas envie que les cheveux des élèves de Poudlard prennent toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.   
\- Dommage, je vais devoir me contenter de ce que j'ai, et d'une observation assidue des moindres faits et gestes de mon petit-frère.   
\- James ! On va être en retard.   
\- Oui. Désolé les gars.   
En une seconde ils étaient tous partis au petit trot. Les spectateurs n'avaient généralement d'yeux que pour les poursuiveurs et les attrapeurs mais les batteurs faisaient parties des joueurs les plus impliqués. Un serpentard musicien avait un jour comparé les batteurs d'une équipe de Quidditch aux bassistes d'un groupe de musique, sans être sûr d'avoir toutes les références Albus avait acquiescé car il voyait très bien le sens de la comparaison.   
Il se remit en marche sans plus penser au Quidditch. Les couloirs des cachots étaient habituellement déserts, aussi Albus s'étonna d'y croiser quelques élèves. En s'approchant de la salle des potions il vit que la porte était ouverte. Le professeur Prince n'avait pas menti à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas cours et pourtant au lieu d'être seul, le laboratoire accueillait trois élèves. Deux d'entre eux étaient visiblement en train de faire leurs devoirs de potions avec des livres directement empruntés de l'étagère de Prince, la dernière l'assistait pour une préparation.   
Albus entra sans que personne ne lève les yeux, seul le chien se tourna pour le regarder. Alors qu'il allait signifier sa présence par un raclement de gorge, le professeur Prince prit la parole.   
\- Tu es … Elston Highland, c'est ça ?  
\- Non Albus Potter monsieur.   
\- Et Elston alors ? Je croyais que …  
\- C'est un autre serpentard de 5ème année.   
\- Mea culpa. Que veux-tu ?   
\- Je souhaiterais vous poser une question.   
\- Vas-y je t'écoute.   
\- Elle est plutôt d'ordre … personnelle.   
\- Pour toi ou pour moi ?   
\- Pour vous, monsieur.   
\- Et bien pose-là, je n'ai aucun secret qui vaille la peine d'être caché.   
\- Votre nom, Prince, vient-il d'Eileen Prince ?   
Cette fois-ci le professeur leva les yeux de sa paillasse pour fixer directement Albus. Il avait un regard si franc et pourtant indéchiffrable.   
\- Je vois que tu as fait tes recherches. Helena Prince était la mère de Severus Rogue. Ton interrogation le concerne donc plus lui je suppose, puisqu'il a été son seul enfant. Tu m'as l'air intelligent. Pourquoi viens-tu me poser la question alors que tu sais que les dates ne correspondent pas ?  
\- Les similitudes me semblaient trop flagrantes pour ne pas m'interroger, lui dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop pédant.   
\- Je ne fais pas partie de la famille d'Helena Prince. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Severus Rogue qui était déjà mort à ma naissance, mais tu le sais déjà. Quant à mon absence d'existence administrative, elle n'est dûe qu'au fait que j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat moldu avant de m'en échapper. Oui je suis un né-moldu.   
Albus ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus, que le professeur Prince soit un né-moldu, qu'il est vécu en orphelinat, qu'il se soit évadé, ou qu'il lui ait confié tout cela comme si c'était les choses les plus naturelles à dire à un élève. Les trois autres jeunes s'étaient arrêtés mais Prince reprit son activité comme si de rien n'était. Albus, habituellement d'une perspicacité infaillible, était si déboussolé qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Il salua le groupuscule et s'en fut.


	7. Chapter 7

Le premier trimestre passa comme un coup de vent. Une fois lancé dans le bain et immergé jusqu'au cou, Rufus s'était laissé emporté bien trop vite pour s'en rendre compte. Entre les cours de potions et ceux d'occulumencie, le travail sur ses projets et l'assistance aux élèves pour les leurs en plus des cours qu'il prenait lui-même auprès d'Ariana et de Neville durant les week-ends, le temps libre était réduit comme peau de chagrin, pourtant au lieu de le prendre pour lui, il le passait dans les cuisines avec les elfes de maison ou dans sa chambre avec les-dits elfes. 

Rufus accueillit les vacances d'hiver avec soulagement et appréhension. Il observait, émerveillé, le château que l'on paraît de guirlandes et de boules colorées, même les couloirs habituellement sombres gagnaient en luminosité par divers artifices. Rufus, bien que ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de cette activité, s'évertuait à participer et à aider. Il avait mis au point un cirage éphémère que l'on pouvait appliquer sur les armures, les poignées et autres supports en métal pour les faire étinceler. 

Ariana était très enthousiaste de ces choses-là. Elle avait tricoté un bonnet et une écharpe rouge et verte à Graup qui les portaient sans arrêt depuis. Une après-midi elle s'était même attaqué à Rufus et depuis ce dernier avait des rubans de couleurs pris dans les tresses. Le professeur Cavalni de son côté s'était fait poussé de petits bois sur la tête dont elle était très fière, et comme tous avaient l'air de trouver cela normal, Rufus agit comme tel. 

Quand sonna le dernier cours, nombreux furent les élèves à quitter le château, certains professeurs aussi préféraient passer Noël auprès de leur famille. Rufus n'ayant nul part où aller fut le bienvenue à rester. Plus le temps se faisait froid à l'extérieur, plus l'ambiance à l'intérieur du château était chaleureuse. Rufus parvenait à préserver les cachots du froid et, comme ils avaient moins à faire, il était toujours entouré de deux ou trois elfes de maison, jamais les mêmes, auxquels il parlait comme à des amis de longue date. 

Un jour Ariana vint le voir pour lui demander s'il était fin prêt. Son ami s'étonna d'avoir quelque chose à préparer durant les vacances, c'est alors qu'elle lui parla de la grande fête qui était organisée le lendemain dans la Grande Salle. 

\- Pourquoi fait-on une grande fête alors que presque tout le monde est parti ?  
\- Parce que c'est Noël !, lui avait-elle simplement répondu comme si cela expliquait tout. 

C'est quelque chose qu'il entendait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Tout était à cause de Noël. Il était responsable du départ des élèves, de la décoration du château, de la gaieté générale et maintenant de la fête de demain. Rufus avait donc placé Noël quelque part entre les célébrations du nouvel an et un anniversaire tout en sachant bien qu'il était loin de comprendre toutes les subtilités de ces festivités hivernales. 

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain il sentit que quelque chose était différent. Il fit attention à ne pas réveiller Chaussette et Copper en sortant du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir en se souvenant de la première fois qu'il l'avait fait en arrivant ici. Il avait changé. Ses joues étaient moins creuses bien qu'il ait gardé son allure mince et il pouvait enfin dire que ses cheveux étaient durablement propres. 

Il s'habilla et quitta la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte une seconde de plus pour laisser passer Nostro. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de lui que depuis qu'il connaissait d'autres gens et qu'il s'était ouvert au monde. Le chien l'accompagnait partout. 

C'est sur le chemin de la Grande Salle que Rufus vit enfin ce qu'il avait senti au réveil. Dehors le paysage était recouvert de neige. Le jeune professeur resta un moment éblouit par ce spectacle de la neige qui gonflait les formes et adoucissait les angles. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens aimaient la neige. Jusqu'à lors il l'avait toujours associé au froid glacial et à l'humidité omniprésente, mais à l'abri d'un toit on pouvait pleinement profiter de sa beauté. 

Il pénétra la Grande Salle et alla s'installer aux côtés d'Ariana avec un naturel délicieux. Firenze était parti depuis quelques jours seulement pour rejoindre la horde et Rubeus n'était pas encore arrivé. Ariana rayonnait, ses cheveux étaient zébrés d'argent et elle avait échangé sa robe habituelle contre une robe blanche. Le tout lui donnait un air éthéré et solaire. Elle accueillit Rufus avec une étreinte alors que Nostro s'asseyait à quelques pas d'eux, le plus loin qu'il pouvait d'Ariana sans que cela ne semble outrageusement visible, comme si elle était bien trop lumineuse pour son pelage sombre. 

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui , demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
\- Je pensais commencer une potion pour …  
\- Non voyons. Aujourd'hui nous allons aider à tout mettre en place dans cette salle pour ce soir. Les tables seront en rond et on allumera un feu de joie au milieu. 

Ainsi il fit selon ses désirs et avant midi la Grande Salle comportait, en plus des 7 grands sapins magnifiques et d'une neige d'intérieur sous le plafond magique, un cercle de table raisonnable puisqu'ils étaient peu nombreux à rester, le brasier crépitait déjà au milieu. Évidement c'était un feu magique qui n'était ni trop chaud pour que l'on puisse être bien en étant assis si près, ni trop haut pour pouvoir échanger avec son voisin d'en face. 

En ce jour de fête Graup était convié à table. La présence de Rufus avait attiré les elfes de maison et il fut décidé que ces derniers participeraient à la fête. Ils avaient commencé à chanter tous ensemble et peu à peu les élèves étaient arrivés au son de ces mélodies. Finalement lorsque les professeurs les plus sauvages ou les plus occupés arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, la fête avait déjà commencé. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Certains n'avaient fait aucun effort particulier, ainsi Oliver Gramson se présenta dans sa tenue habituelle. D'autres s'étaient particulièrement pompés, comme Gopi Rashiti, un 2ème année de serpentard, qui avait revêtu une robe très attrayante, la coupe était assez féminine mais cela allait bien avec son physique et le maquillage léger qu'il s'était mis. 

La plupart, comme Rufus, avait opté pour une solution médiane, ayant choisi de s'habiller correctement certes mais ne trouvant leur lien avec l'occasion qu'au travers d’accessoires. Bonnets à pompons, écharpes multicolores et motifs divers auxquels Rufus peinait parfois à associer ce « Noël », étaient de mise. Mais le maître des potions oublia très vite de chercher à définir Noël prit comme il l'était par les discutions joyeuses et l'ambiance presque familiale. 

À un moment Nostro essaya de quitter la salle en douce, Rufus le sentit tout de suite et partit derrière lui. Une fois les portes de la Grande Salle passée il semblait faire un peu plus froid mais les conversations qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux les gardaient en connexion avec les autres. 

\- Nostro, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? … Bien sûr que si tu as tout à fait ta place ! Tu … Nostro s'il te plaît, c'est mon premier Noël, je n'y comprends pas grand chose mais je sais que c'est une fête de famille, et ma famille c'est toi. S'il te plaît, reste. Demain je te laisserais tranquille toute la journée si tu veux.

Le chien resta un moment, le museau tourné vers le couloir. Il finit par s'asseoir, toujours dos à Rufus, soupira longuement puis se retourna pour le suivre de nouveau dans la salle. Rufus l'en remercia mentalement et pour se faire alla s'asseoir ailleurs qu'à côté d'Ariana, cette dernière, aussi perspicace qu'à l'habitude, comprit de suite la situation et le laissa faire. 

Rufus avait pris la première place libre sans vraiment faire attention, ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il vit qu'il était assis à côté du fameux Gopi qui fixait sa part de tarte comme si elle allait lui confier un secret. Rufus sentait le trouble qui obscurcissait son esprit alors il se pencha vers lui. 

\- Cette tenue te va très bien.

Gopi parut tout d'abord très surpris qu'un professeur lui adresse la parole puis répondit :

\- Vraiment ? Merci. J'avais un peu peur de ce que les autres diraient, d'ailleurs certains me regarde en coin, je le sens.  
\- Es-tu à l'aise là-dedans ? Est-ce que tu t'y sens bien ?

Au lieu de répondre, Gopi regarda ses mains aux ongles légèrement plus longs que la moyenne et couvert d'un vernis assorti à la couleur de sa robe. 

\- Je suis sûr qu'Albus et Scorpius seraient fiers de toi.  
\- Je croyais que vous ne lisiez jamais intentionnellement nos pensées.   
\- C'est vrai mais ton esprit me parle. Je l'entends plus clairement que toi. 

Gopi fit un effort pour fermer son esprit comme il le leur avait appris et cette deuxième voix devint un murmure. Même s'il était toujours audible, Rufus pouvait en faire abstraction. Il y avait beaucoup de distractions autour de la table. Rufus pouvait assister à la première vraie conversation entre de jeunes sorciers et des elfes de maison, il voyait aussi Graup terminer toutes les assiettes, heureusement qu'ils l'avaient fait manger avant de venir.

Après le dîner ils chantèrent et dansèrent encore sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'ils faisaient ou de l'heure à laquelle il faudrait se lever le lendemain. Le jus de citrouille coulait à flots même s'il fallait de temps en temps envoyer quelqu'un aux cuisines pour pérenniser cette abondance. 

Personne ne sut exactement quand Ariana eut cette idée mais très rapidement il fut acté que ceux qui voudraient rester dormir dans la Grande Salle le pourraient. Ce qui explique pourquoi, à peine quelques heures plus tard, quand seul le plafond magique éclairait encore la Grande Salle, on y entendait un ronflement. 

Rubeus dormait sur Graup. Ariana paraissait très à son aise allongée sur une table. Quelques élèves dormaient épars ça et là mais le plus gros des dormeurs s'était concentré, mélangeant elfes et élèves avec en son centre Rufus. Nostro somnolait près des portes. 

Lorsque Rufus ouvrit les yeux il ne vit que le plafond magique d'où tombait encore des flocons blancs comme neige. La Grande Salle était encore sombre, toutes les bougies et les torches étaient éteintes. Les guirlandes, à l'instar de toutes les autres décorations de la veille, brillaient de mille feux, ne diffusant pourtant qu'une faible lumière. Le professeur de potions ne craignait que la température ne baisse alors d'un geste de poignet il alluma les cheminées. 

Son action attira l'attention, lui qui avait cru que tout le monde était encore endormi s'était bien trompé. La petite tête de Gibsy apparut dans son champ de vision. La lueur du feu se reflétait dans ses grands yeux. 

\- Rufus est réveillé ? Il est gentil d'avoir allumé le feu sans que nous ayons à bouger.  
\- « Nous » ? Combien êtes-vous à faire semblant de dormir ? 

Que n'avait-il pas demandé là. Il lui sembla qu'on répondait de partout. 

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c'est Noël et qu'on a jamais pu passer un Noël comme celui-là.

Rufus ne comprenait pas grand chose à cette explication mais décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Ce fut un effet boule de neige. Il se leva, les elfes aussi ce qui réveilla les élèves qui dormaient parmi eux puis finalement toute la salle s'étira en papillonnant des yeux, ce qui était des plus comiques chez certains elfes. Dès que l'activité eut repris les torches s'allumèrent de nouveau, les sapins s'illuminèrent et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un élève s'exclama : 

\- Regardez le pied des sapins !

Tous firent ce qu'il leur disait mais ne purent pas voir les socles des conifères puisqu'ils étaient cachés derrière des piles de cadeaux. Rufus resta perplexe alors que tous les autres se précipitèrent. Bientôt des noms fusèrent dans toute la salle. Les paquets avaient été scrupuleusement étiquetés et chacun cherchait à retrouver ce qui lui revenait. 

\- Rufus Prince !

Le susnommé répondit instinctivement à son nom et alla voir le serdaigle qui l'avait appelé. Ce dernier lui tendait un tas informe de numéros dépassés de la Gazette du sorcier avec un sourire bienveillant. Rufus prit le paquet et alla s'installer près de l'une des cheminées où Nostro se réchauffait le poil. Adressant un regard incertain au chien, il se mit à déchirer le simulacre d'emballage. 

À l'intérieur il découvrit de quoi refaire toute sa garde robe, qui en avait bien besoin. Tous ces vêtements étaient plus neufs que tous ceux qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Loin d'être uniquement noirs, ils arboraient pour la plupart des motifs que les elfes de maison avaient fait eux-même. Rufus sentait que tous s'y étaient mis. Il se retourna et vit un rassemblement de petits êtres soucieux d'épier la moindre de ses réactions. 

Rufus n'y tint plus. Il fondit en larmes de joie. Les elfes se précipitèrent alors sur lui, le couvrant tout à fait et l'étreignant comme ils le pouvaient. C'était le premier cadeau qu'on lui offrait de sa vie. Il était si heureux qu'il n'entendit pas Ariana approcher et ne sut qu'elle était là qu'une fois qu'elle eut posée sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu vois Rufus, c'est ça Noël.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Bien. Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que vous travaillez ensemble. L'évaluation d'aujourd'hui vaudra pour 80% de votre note finale et mobilisera toutes les compétences que vous avez accumulé cette année et les années précédentes. Pour ça nous allons aller en extérieur pour divers épreuves. Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, une partie de votre contrôle se déroulera dans la forêt interdite. Firenze et une amie d'Ariana ont négocié avec les centaures et normalement la saison n'est pas aux acromentules mais restez tout de même sur vos gardes sans vous éloigner trop de la lisière du bois. J'ai placé nombre de pièges et de créatures sur votre chemin, vous devrez en venir à bout et parvenir jusqu'à moi avec votre binôme sous peine d'obtenir un T.

Après une telle déclaration du professeur Gramson la classe entière resta silencieuse, Alphonse se rapprocha un peu de Scorpius. Malgré tous ces élèves pétrifiés, Albus fit un pas en avant, il n'avait perdu la couleur verte de ses cheveux qu'au cours de l'hiver et était impatient de faire ses preuves. 

\- Quand commence-t-on ?  
\- Et bien puisque vous êtes si pressé, donnez-moi donc votre baguette et vous pourrez commencer.   
\- Pourquoi ma baguette ?   
\- C'est une épreuve par équipe. J'ai concocté pour chacun de vous un parcours différent. L'une des baguettes vous servira à trouver et suivre le chemin, l'autre vous permettra de franchir les épreuves. 

Albus sentit que Sviet était prête à intervenir, il tira donc rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit à son professeur. Ce dernier sans même la prendre l'effleura avec sa propre baguette. Dès qu'il eut fait cela, celle d'Albus commença à clignoter à un rythme lent. Il pivota et observa qu'une fois tourné vers la porte la petite étincelle de lumière devenait comme folle, il fit donc signe à Sviet et ils partirent dans cette direction. 

\- Attention monsieur Potter. Si vous utilisez votre baguette comme autre chose qu'une boussole vous perdrez un nombre conséquent de points.

Mais Sviet était déjà concentré sur l'exercice qui les attendait tandis qu'Albus avait perdu l'habitude de porter attention aux remarques de son professeur quand celles-ci avaient pour seul but de le déstabiliser. Sviet regarda à peine l'armure qu'elle stupéfixia avant qu'ils soient au dehors. Ce n'est qu'une fois relativement bien éloigné des murs du château qu'elle osa parler. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé donner ma baguette ? Tu es le plus fort de nous deux, stratégiquement parlant c'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
\- C'est une évaluation par équipe. Gramson l'a souligné et on sait que pour lui l'équipe c'est la confiance. Si j'avais refusé que ma baguette soit immobilisée il aurait sûrement pris cela pour un manque de confiance en toi et en aurait profité pour nous ôter des points. Nous travaillons très bien en équipe. Je sais que tu seras assez forte pour son petit examen. Je te fais entièrement confiance. 

Sviet ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Albus cet effet-là sur les gens. Il ne se contentait pas de dire des mot comme « confiance », il l'exprimait par tout son corps. Cette simple affirmation de la part de l'élève le plus brillant de l'école suffisait à revigorer n'importe qui. Ils avancèrent donc plus loin dans le parc comme si personne ne pouvait les arrêter. 

Ils réfléchissaient aux pièges que le professeur Gramson avait bien pu choisir quand la baguette d'Albus cessa son agitation. Albus chercha leur nouvelle direction. Il leur fallait faire un virage à 90° qui les mènerait directement devant la tombe de l'ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore. D'abord ils ne virent rien mais soudain l'air devint plus frais. Sviet se figea complètement, il se tourna vers elle et vit un détraqueur sortit de nul part se diriger vers elle.

Albus ne réfléchit pas plus, en trois pas il s'était mis directement devant Sviet et faisait barrage. Le détraqueur laissa alors apparaître ses avant-bras aux mains chargées de lourdes chaînes, de sa cagoule pendaient liens, menottes et outils d'attaches. 

\- À toi de jouer Sviet.  
\- Ridikulus !

Le détraqueur se prit alors les pieds dans les chaînes et s'attrapa tout seul. Il ne fut bientôt qu'une robe noire se tortillant au sol en s'emmêlant toujours plus. L'épouvantard ainsi pris au piège fut renvoyé dans la malle d'où il était sorti, derrière un arbre. Sviet avait encore le souffle coupé par la peur. 

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était un épouvantard ?  
\- Je n'en savais rien mais je ne pensais pas que Gramson puisse faire appel à des détraqueurs pour une simple évaluation et puis s'il s'était agis d'un véritable gardien d'Azkaban tu n'aurais eu qu'à créer un patronus. Tu les réussi plutôt bien, non ? 

Pour toute réponse Sviet fit jaillir de sa baguette un cheval argenté. Sa présence était rassurante et ils purent continuer leur avancement. Cette fois-ci ils filèrent sans détour jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Ils durent pénétrer dans le bois et même en sachant qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la lisière, le jour peinait à percer et seul le patronus de Sviet leur permettait d'avancer en étant sûrs de ne trébucher sur aucune racine traîtresse ou de se faire griffer par une branche basse sournoise. Ils progressaient lentement mais sûrement quand soudain une liane s'enroula autour de la cheville de Sviet.

Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre que déjà elle était pendue à quelques mètres du sol par une plante visiblement mue par la volonté de nuire. Albus se précipita pour essayer de l'aider mais une autre de ces excroissances végétales le projeta en arrière. Au lieu de s'écraser au sol il rencontra une surface presque molle … à la verticale. Il sut en une seconde ce que c'était et essaya de s'en dégager mais il était trop tard. Pour quelqu'un dont l'épouvantard prenait la forme d'un monstre plein d'entraves, le filet du diable était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du cauchemar vivant. Albus en oublia Gramson, en oublia l'évaluation et il se mit à paniquer. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son côté Sviet hurlait, tant parce que la plante la ballottait toujours à 3 mètres au dessus du sol mais parce qu'elle voyait Albus s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le filet du diable. 

\- Arrêtes de te débattre ! Immobilise-toi ! Il te relâchera !

Albus n'entendait rien. Elle aurait pu être face à lui que cela n'aurait rien changé. Les lianes se resserrant autour de ses bras, ses jambes, son cou, le rendaient fou. Malgré les premiers symptômes d'étouffement, Albus ne s'inquiétait nullement pour sa vie. Il tira sur ses entraves de toutes ses forces et si les constrictions du filet du diable ne lui avait pas fait lâcher sa baguette, il aurait lancé à la plante tous les sorts qu'il avait en réserve. 

Plus les liens se resserraient et plus l'esprit d'Albus s'embrumait de démence. Il pouvait être le plus brillant des élèves, la peur l'avait toujours réduit à l'état de boule de nerfs. Il n'était plus que réactions. Sa propre impuissante l'enrageait. Il essaya de mordre une liane qui passait à proximité de sa bouche mais s'en retrouva alors bâillonné. Sa plainte déchirante fut étouffée par le végétal alors qu'Albus se fondait lentement dans le filet du diable. 

Voir son partenaire paniquer ainsi avait totalement déstabilisé Sviet mais quand une liane glissa le long de son poignet vers sa baguette elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle détruisit toutes les lianes qui menaçaient de l'entraver plus sérieusement avant de montrer une coordination parfaite, lançant un incendio contrôlé sur le dernier lien et un sort de coussinage pour tomber sans se faire trop mal. 

\- Lumos Maxima !

Sous l'effet du sortilège, le filet du diable s'écarta comme s'il avait été brûlé par la lumière. Albus se tenait là, tremblant et perdu. Sviet passa un bras autour de lui et l'aida à se relever. Elle ne savait pas exactement où ils étaient mais elle savait que le lac serait plus proche que le château et suivit la direction que lui dictait son instinct. Albus semblait amorphe, il se laissait porter et Sviet s'inquiétait d'entendre que sa respiration ne s'égalisait toujours pas. 

Voir la surface d'huile du lac la soulagea à un point inimaginable. Elle traîna encore Albus jusqu'au bord de l'eau avant de l'allonger. Albus fixa le ciel alors que Sviet s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il avait besoin d'air. Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations et ferma les yeux. Il sentait encore les empreintes de cette plante sur son corps, il était sûr qu'il aurait, dans sa chair, les marques de cet épisode. 

Il était conscient que Sviet venait de lui sauver la mise. Il la remercierait plus tard, pour l'instant il essayait de regagner le contrôle de lui-même. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir emmené près du lac. La légère brise qui soufflait lui clarifiait l'esprit. Il se calma bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru en calquant sa respiration sur celle de Sviet. 

\- Merci.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as protégée du détraqueur alors ce n'était que te rendre la pareille.   
\- J'ai été ridicule. Il aurait suffi que j'arrête de bouger.   
\- Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien.   
\- Je ne m'amuse pas à vénérer la liberté simplement pour me donner un style. J'ai une sainte horreur des contraintes et une peur panique des entraves. 

Albus se redressa et sourit faiblement. Sviet lui tendit sa baguette. Albus la prit et la fit tourner un peu entre ses doigts. Il la soupesait, testa sa rigidité et fit quelques moulinets de poignets en faisant jaillir des étincelles de son extrémité. 

\- Accio baguette !

Le petit bout de bois mit quelques minutes à les rejoindre, et alors qu'il filait vers eux à toute vitesse, Albus le saisit d'un geste vif et sûr puis rendit sa baguette à Sviet. Tous deux regardèrent alors leur boussole nouvellement retrouvée pour savoir quelle direction ils devraient prendre. Ils s'attendaient à devoir récupérer leur retard mais la baguette pointait vers l'autre rive du lac. Sur la berge au loin ils pouvaient voir la silhouette minuscule de Gramson. 

À quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux Scorpius et Alphonse émergèrent des bois. Sans accorder aucun regard autour d'eux, Scorpius s'accroupit presque dans l'eau. Sviet les regarda stupéfaite alors qu'un tentacule crevait la surface et les emportait tous les deux vers leur destination. Elle se retourna vers Albus mais ce dernier lui avait déjà pris sa baguette et avait fait sortir des eaux une barque. Il lui fit signe de monter tout en répondant à la question qu'elle se posait, bouche bée 

\- Il aide régulièrement Ariana. Je suppose que selon ses critères le monstre du lac est un animal de compagnie idéal. Maintenant reste à déterminer comment aller plus vite qu'eux.

En un coup de baguette, Sviet fit sortit de sa robe un grand morceau de tissu, elle s'en servit comme d'une voile en renforçant la brise d'un sort. De son côté Albus ramait. L'autre binôme avait le désavantage de ne pas aller bien vite puisque le poulpe géant se donnait de la peine pour ne pas perdre ses passagers. Albus fut plus soulagé qu'il ne voulut bien l'admettre en voyant grandir la figure de Gramson. Le débarquement fut une délivrance.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus les avait devancé dans la dernière ligne droite mais Alphonse et lui-même n'avait pas cherché à faire accélérer le céphalopode en quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas pris cela comme une course et donc ne se retrouvèrent pas mouillés pour quelques minutes. Albus et Sviet avaient filé sur l'eau à une vitesse ahurissante et il fallut bien plusieurs minutes au second groupe pour les rejoindre aux côtés de Gramson. 

Une fois le pied à terre Scorpius remercia cette créature qui les avait gentiment transporté. Leur professeur les accueillit avec des félicitations pour avoir terminé le parcours mais Scorpius ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il regardait Albus, adossé à un arbre un peu plus loin, les yeux fermés. Il s'était passé quelque chose, Scorpius aurait tout de suite voulu aller voir son meilleur ami mais leur professeur ne s'arrêtait pas. 

\- Bravo. Au niveau du temps c'est une très belle performance par contre vous n'avez pas du tout fait les épreuves comme je l'attendais. Nous sommes en défense contre les forces du mal, il vous fallait utiliser les sorts appris en cours et non pas trouver un subterfuge ou compromis amical pour chacun de vos obstacles. Vous n'avez pas utilisé une seule fois votre baguette. C'est brillant mais je ne peux pas vous mettre la note maximale. J'essayerais tout de même de valoriser le résultat et l'originalité pour vous juger sans injustice par rapport aux autres. Ne pas avoir recours à sa baguette peut s'avérer très important, moi par exemple pendant plusieurs années j'ai …

Scorpius n'y tint plus. Il s'excusa plus auprès d'Alphonse que de Gramson et fila vers son meilleur ami. Cette histoire il la connaissait par cœur et il n'allait pas rester une seconde de plus à l'écouter alors qu'Albus avait cette tête.

\- Albus ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Mmh …  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
\- Il a été pris dans un filet du diable. 

Scorpius se retourna vers le binôme de son ami qui lui avait répondu et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Les mots de Sviet lui avaient glacés le sang. Il avait eu, quelques rares fois dans sa vie, l'occasion d'observer Albus dans une de ses crises de panique liées à l'enfermement et il en faisait parfois encore des cauchemars. Alors imaginer que son ami s'était retrouvé dans un filet du diable …. il l'imaginait mal capable de rester immobile. 

Scorpius posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. Albus ouvrit lentement les yeux pour regarder son vis-à-vis. Un frisson très désagréable lui parcourut toutes les terminaisons nerveuses, Albus avait le regard éteint. Il était exténué, Scorpius pouvait le dire rien qu'à son léger contact à l'épaule. 

\- C'est Sviet qui m'a sauvé. Elle était elle-même dans le pétrin mais elle a assuré pour nous tirer tous les deux d'affaire.  
\- On était en binôme Albus c'est normal, tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. 

Le sus-nommé n'eut pas à répondre car les derniers groupes venaient de finir l'épreuve. Gramson les rappelait tous. Scorpius marcha le plus près possible d'Albus sans le toucher et Sviet était juste derrière eux. Si leur professeur remarqua leur position singulière les uns par rapport aux autres, il ne dit rien. Le reste des élèves était encore essoufflé. Ils étaient arrivés presque tous en même temps. 

\- Bien ! Vous avez été excellents. Vous avez restitué à merveille tout ce que nous avions appris en cours et vous vous êtes parfaitement adaptés à vos circuits personnalisés. Ne croyez cependant pas que vous êtes prêts à faire face à tous les dangers de la nature sauvage. Heureusement pour vous nous aurons encore deux ans ensemble ! Allez, le cours est terminé, reposez-vous bien.

Scorpius allait partir mais Albus le retint en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras. Ils attendirent donc en silence que tout le monde soit partis. Sans un mot Sviet avait elle aussi patienté. Une fois que les autres élèves furent partis, Albus s'approcha de l'eau et ôta sa robe. Scorpius ne réagit absolument pas mais Sviet glapit. Les températures avaient commencé à s'adoucir si bien qu' Albus n'hésita même pas avant d'entrer dans l'eau. 

Son ami le regarda effectuer quelques brasses avant de le rejoindre. Il plia sa robe et la déposa au dessus de celle d'Albus. Il se sentait nu avec seulement ses sous-vêtements devant Sviet ainsi il se cacha rapidement sous la surface du lac. Albus était déjà plus loin et se prélassait en faisant l'étoile de mer. 

\- Allez Sviet ! Viens ! Elle n'est pas si froide et puis on mérite bien de se détendre un peu.

Scorpius était soulagé qu'Albus est retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur. Il savait parfaitement que son ami forçait le trait pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais son bain l'aiderait aussi à se relaxer. Son équipe avec la serdaigle lui réussissait, il semblait absolument à l'aise avec elle. Une fois encore le charisme d'Albus joua pour beaucoup et la robe de Sviet vint grandir la pile de vêtements. Elle courut jusqu'à l'eau et plongea la tête la première. 

Elle nagea presque une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter et d'imiter Albus. Scorpius les regardait, l'un fixant le ciel pendant que l'autre fermait les yeux. Il se déplaça avec de grands mouvements lents, profitant de la sensation de l'eau passant librement autour de lui. Ils restèrent immergés pendant ce qui leur parut être des heures entières. Au sortir des flots, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'avoir froid que déjà Albus les avait séché. 

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au château mais se séparèrent dans le hall, Sviet se rendant à la bibliothèque et les garçons retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Scorpius savait qu'Albus aurait voulu continuer à travailler mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, son ami était épuisé. Il protesta à grands cris quand Scorpius le força à s'allonger mais s'endormit en moins de 5 minutes sans bouger. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après ces événements Albus ne vit plus le temps passer. Il se trouva un nouveau champ d'étude qui aspirait tout son temps libre. Cela avait commencé à la suite d'un cours de potions. Le professeur Prince leur avait expliqué les bases des filtres d'amour avant de leur donner un travail sur l'amorentia. Albus s'était passionné pour le sujet et était, dans la soirée, retourné voir Prince. 

\- Monsieur, excusez-moi j'aurais quelques questions sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Le professeur, qui était en train de hacher finement une racine de ninroot, termina son action et d'un même geste ramassa tous les bouts de racine avec la lame de son couteau et les rangea dans un bocal. Il passa ensuite la main au dessus de son plan de travail et ce dernier commença à se ranger tout seul. Il s'assit et lui fit signe de prendre une chaise. Dans le coin de la pièce, le chien les observait.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?  
\- Je me demandais par quels mécanismes ces potions parvenaient à prendre le dessus sur le libre arbitre d'une personne.   
\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?   
\- Ce n'est absolument pas avec de mauvaises intentions ! Je … j'ai peur d'un jour me retrouver piégé … soumis sans mon consentement. Je voudrais comprendre, pour savoir qu'il y a un moyen de contrer cela.   
\- La plupart d'entre elles agissent sur l'attraction et le désir, rendant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, irrésistible. D'autres, plus rares, réveillent et exacerbent la fonction primaire de reproduction, mais celles-ci sont peu utilisées car difficiles à contrôler. Un mauvais dosage ou une intolérance peuvent changer les effets de la potion.   
\- Et ?   
\- Et généralement se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui vous jette de sorts pour défendre son territoire n'est pas l'effet escompté.   
\- Je voulais parler des parades.   
\- Ah ! Pour toutes ces potions un simple antidote fonctionne. Il doit cependant être élaboré selon le filtre. Le bézoar fait aussi très bien l'affaire mais souvent la victime ne pourra pas le prendre elle-même.   
\- Donc il n'existe rien …  
\- En effet, pas encore mais certaines décoctions peuvent détecter la présence de telles potions.   
\- Vraiment ?   
\- Oui mais elles ont besoin d'être finement préparé pour être efficaces.  
\- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre ? 

Le professeur Prince et lui-même fixèrent des heures de cours particuliers. Les séances étaient à chaque fois en pleine journée à des heures disparates mais Albus ne se plaignait pas. Prince n'avait pas menti, même si son premier essai parvint à détecter l'amorentia, il fallait une préparation bien plus précise pour qu'elle signale tout un panel de filtres d'amour. 

En même temps Albus s'était aussi tourné vers le professeur Gramson. Ce dernier avait été beaucoup moins facile à convaincre de bonne foi quand le jeune Potter avait commencé à poser des questions sur l'Imperium. Il s'était légèrement détendu au fur et à mesure qu'Albus ne l'interrogeait que sur les contre-sorts. Évidement aucun de ses sortilèges n'était émis par la victime-même. 

Une fois son professeur plus amène à l'écoute, il avait pu poser des questions plus pointues sur le fonctionnement du sort et sur la façon dont il prenait effet. Il avait aussi longuement demandé comment le sort réagissait face à divers boucliers magiques. Il était presque une heure du matin lorsque Albus était sortis de chez Gramson avec beaucoup de nouvelles informations et une autorisation pour aller chercher d'autres renseignements sur les Impardonnables dans la réserve à condition de lui montrer le résultat de ses recherches. 

Albus ne sortait plus sans son bézoar. Les ecchymoses que lui avait infligé le filet du diable peinait à s'estomper malgré le temps. Outre la douleur lorsque quelque chose venait appuyer sur ces zones, il en gardait un malaise, une impression d'être constamment sali par ces tâches de couleur sur sa peau. Il savait qu'il inquiétait Scorpius. Parfois ce dernier revenait d'une journée avec Ariana pour le retrouver haletant et en sueur dans son lit. 

Il se laissait parfois tant emporter par ses réflexions sur ces moyens qui ôtaient la liberté qu'il se faisait submerger par la peur viscérale de les voir un jour appliqués sur lui. Il se rendait malade rien qu'à imaginer ce à quoi pouvait penser quelqu'un qui voulait jeter un Imperium. Il cherchait réellement à comprendre ce que ces gens pouvaient vouloir, et quel genre de satisfaction ils pouvaient ressentir en obtenant ces choses d'une telle manière.

Albus en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Qu'importe ce qui était obtenu, si ça l'était par ce biais-là, cela ne valait strictement rien. Combien de fois l'avait-il répété à Scorpius lorsque ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de le sortir de son cercle de pensées qui le rongeait. Pour l'occuper, Scorpius avait divers stratagèmes. Soit il se chargeait lui-même de l'activité, soit il lançait Albus sur une autre matière, soit il lui collait Gopi dans les pattes. Ce dernier était ravi d'aider Scorpius. Il avait toujours tout un tas de questions, qu'elles concernent directement ses cours ou des interrogations personnelles. Et dès qu'il avait assimilé les réponses, il revenait avec des questions plus complexes encore.

Sans s'agacer le moins du monde Albus pouvait alors passer toute une après-midi à répondre à Gopi. Il appréciait qu'une fois la glace brisée, il se laissa aller et voyait enfin que son cadet était un puits sans fin de questions. Pour Albus, trouver ces réponses se situaient entre une façon de se tester en jouant et un défi personnel.


	10. Chapter 10

Pour les examens, Rufus avait demandé à organiser ses épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC respectivement en premier et en dernier pour pouvoir assister aux évaluations des autres disciplines. Il s'était installé dans un coin de la Grande Salle et regardait élève après élève. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu observer de leurs esprits, certains démontrèrent une adresse pour une matière qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Il prit aussi scrupuleusement note de la façon de procéder de chacun de ses collègues. 

Pendant tous les examens personne ne prêta vraiment attention à ce professeur assis à même le sol et au chien qui faisait semblant de dormir à ses côtés. Souvent les élèves avaient plusieurs catégorie-types de professeur en tête, des cases dans lesquelles ils essayaient de les ranger. Bien qu'ils aient, pour la plupart d'entre eux, commencé par le ranger parmi les « psychopathes », leur avis avait rapidement changé pour s'orienter vers un « sérieux tranquille », mais depuis Noël, où il avait changé sa garde-robe, il était passé dans les « atypiques, un peu fou, les curiosités … » enfin bref, il était bizarre.

La base de tous ses vêtements était toujours noire mais beaucoup de motifs avaient été brodés dessus. Dans le dos de chacune de ses robes, on retrouvait un portrait individuel ou collectif d'elfes de maison et une inscription, parfois même une mise en scène. Sur ses chaussettes et sur les manches et pans de ses robes, ses petits amis s'étaient contentés de lignes courbes et de symboles décoratifs.

L'habit que Rufus préférait était son pyjama. D'abord parce que c'est le premier qu'il avait jamais eu et puis parce qu'il portait le visage de chacun des elfes de Poudlard et sur le ventre ils avaient brodé Nostro en train de dormir en boule. Rufus pouvait perdre un temps fou à se regarder dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, portant sa tenue de nuit. 

Plus aucun elfe de maison ne dormait à côté des cuisines, ils avaient tous migré dans la chambre de Rufus, qui ne parvenait pas à se lasser de leur compagnie. Pendant la journée ou durant la nuit, il arrivait que Nostro s'éclipse. Il ne partait jamais bien longtemps mais il lui arrivait parfois de disparaître pendant un jour entier ou deux. Rufus ne s'inquiétait pas, comme si son ami l'avait prévenu de son départ. Pourtant il se sentait toujours soulagé en voyant reparaître la silhouette du chien. 

Les élèves n'y faisaient même plus attention. Comme la plupart du temps il marchait juste à côté de Rufus et qu'il ne cherchait aucune forme d'interaction, les élèves l'associaient au professeur. Il arrivait que beaucoup ne remarque sa présence que lorsqu'il se promenait seul sinon ils ne le voyaient même plus. Nostro se complaisait dans cette situation alors Rufus n'interférait en rien. 

En un an Rufus avait trouvé une place à Poudlard. Il lui arrivait encore de douter de ses capacités de professeur mais son ambition l'empêchait d'abandonner. Il deviendrait meilleur que Severus Rogue même si cela devait lui prendre une vie entière. Parfois il se réveillait le matin en ayant l'impression d'effleurer bientôt son rêve et d'autres fois il se sentait envahi par une vague de désespoir tant son objectif lui semblait lointain. 

Durant les examens il n'observait pas uniquement les épreuves en elles-même mais aussi l'état d'esprit dans lequel était professeur et élèves. Au cours de l'année tous ceux qu'il croisait dans les couloirs avait appris à fermer leurs esprits, ou tout du moins à se surveiller. Rufus n'entendait souvent plus que des murmures lorsqu'ils passaient à côté de lui. Mais aujourd'hui le stress et la concentration faisait oublier toute occulumentie à la majorité d'entre eux. 

En les entendant réciter leur cours dans leur tête ou bien spéculer sur le sujet qui allait leur être donné pour ces épreuves pratiques, Rufus souriait. Il voyait précisément quand leurs appréhensions embrumaient leurs savoirs. Il fut aussi impressionné par le calme de certain. Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy, par exemple, transpiraient la confiance en eux rien que dans leurs attitudes. Et ils avaient complètement raisons puisqu'aux yeux de Rufus ils réussirent brillamment les épreuves qui leur furent proposées. 

Depuis qu'il avait réussi à mieux reconnaître les élèves, ce un peu avant qu'Albus ne vienne le voir pour les filtres d'amour, il s'était intéressé à ces deux jeunes hommes. Il était souvent dit d'eux que leur rêve était de devenir les plus puissants sorciers du monde. Il savait de source sûre que Scorpius souhaitait devenir médicomage puisqu'il était venu lui demander conseil et Albus ne cachait pas son désir ardent de liberté totale. 

Bien sûr d'autres élèves avaient attiré son attention mais même le plus brillant des serdaigles n'était pas aussi intelligent que Albus. Il avait un charisme plus magnétique que tous les gryffondors et travaillait plus dur que n'importe quel pouffsouffle. Et pourtant il avait été envoyé serpentard. Sûrment parce que son ambition n'a aucun égal.

Peut-être s'intéressait-il tant à lui aussi parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à le cerner. Il ressentait la même chose avec une élève de serdaigle, apparemment partenaire d'Albus en défense contre les forces du mal, du nom de Sviet. Rufus n'aurait pas vraiment su qualifier ce qui le dérangeait chez ces jeunes gens. Ils étaient hors norme pour leur âge, cela leur accordait un point commun avec Rufus et pourtant …

Nostro, lui, ne sentait rien de particulier chez ces 5ème année. Il avait des sens bien plus aiguisés que ceux de Rufus. Ce dernier avait donc commencer à se demander s'il ne jugeait pas simplement Albus à l'aune de son paternel. Il eut tellement honte que ce soit effectivement le cas qu'il se reconcentra sur une évaluation objective du jeune homme. C'était un élève extraordinaire, avec un objectif peut-être même plus élevé que tous ceux qui lui avait précédé. Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient simplement trop similaire l'un à l'autre ? 

Lorsque toutes les épreuves furent terminées, Rufus retourna aux cachots. Ses appartements lui parurent un havre de paix. Dans son salon une petite troupe d'elfes de maison s'était installée en cercle devant l'âtre crépitant. Certains discutaient d'autres jouaient à un jeu que Rufus n'avait toujours pas compris, à base de pièces de bois irrégulières où comptait et la forme et le nombre de traits ou de points incisés sur la face. Il s'installa avec eux par terre mais s'endormit très rapidement sans s'en rendre compte.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Rufus ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il était dans son lit entouré de dizaines d'elfes de maison. Il n'osa tout d'abord pas bouger, de peur de les réveiller. Nostro n'était pas là. Il se concentra et sentit que la plupart des élèves était en train de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Rufus se décida à essayer de sortir du lit. Il s'y prit étape par étape, ne bougeant qu'un membre à la fois pour ne pas déranger les elfes. Il eut besoin de presque un quart d'heure pour parvenir à ses fins. 

Il dut rester vigilant sur le chemin de la salle de bain car certains elfes s'installaient à même le sol. Il se changea en silence sans même fermer la porte et quitta la chambre avec la même précaution dans les pas qu'à l'aller. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il put enfin souffler. Il remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il sentait que l'ambiance était totalement différente des autres jours et a fortiori de ces dernières semaines. 

La plus grande partie des élèves allait partir via le Poudlard Express dans la soirée. Il était étonné de voir que tous les jeunes n'étaient pas dans le parc, certains profitaient encore de leur lieu favori : la bibliothèque, le terrain de Quidditch, Rufus eut même droit à quelques visites dans les cachots. Tout le monde était souriant malgré la tristesse qu'il sentait parfois dans les esprits. 

Au déclin du jour Rufus remonta le flux des élèves pour aller à la bibliothèque. C'est par la fenêtre de celle-ci qu'il regarda la longue file humaine s'éloigner. Le jeune maître de potions se sentait à la fois soulagé et déjà nostalgique de sa première année. Il avait vécu tant de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il s'était saigné pour transmettre au mieux, il était éreinté, lessivé mais heureux. 

\- Je savais que je te trouvais ici.

Rufus se détourna du cortège pour accueillir Ariana qui venait prendre place à côté de lui. 

\- C'est ici que tu étais à la rentrée.  
\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 

Ariana passa un bras autour des épaules de Rufus et l'attira contre elle. Elle était toujours tellement à l'aise et amicale. C'était une des rares personnes dont Rufus aurait voulu connaître les pensées. 

\- Que se cachait-il derrière ces yeux si bleus ?   
\- On est content de les voir partir, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant ils vont nous manquer.

Rufus ne put qu'acquiescer. Il aimait quand elle disait haut ce que lui pensait. Elle l'explicitait simplement même si ce n'était pas logique. Elle savait lui faire ressentir qu'il n'était pas tout seul. C'est une des choses qu'il aimait énormément chez elle. Ils restèrent devant la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée. Rufus savourait la sensation d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi patient que lui. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux pour découvrir Nostro. 

\- Non merci. Je n'ai pas très faim.  
\- Tu as tort Rufus, c'est très important de manger. Je ne t'ai pas vu non plus ce midi. 

Il aurait peut-être pu résister à Ariana mais il vit son ami faire demi-tour et sortir simplement pour ne pas avouer qu'il était d'accord avec elle. C'est ça qui le fit plier. Rufus suivit le chien jusqu'à la salle à manger mais une fois au seuil de la Grande Salle, il bifurqua pour s'éloigner dans l'ombre. 

\- Tu seras chez nous ce soir ?

La question de Rufus résonna dans le couloir mais ce dernier parut tout de même satisfait et rejoignit Rubeus et Firenze à la table. Ils discutèrent chaleureusement jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et lorsque Rufus rentra enfin dans ses appartements. Nostro était assis près du feu. Il lui sourit et ce soir-là s'endormit le plus proche possible du chien. Il était tellement bien qu'il ne se réveilla qu'à midi le lendemain. Nostro était toujours là. 

Après avoir mangé un peu, il remarqua Ariana allongée sous un arbre dans le parc. Il la rejoignit et s’assit à ses côtés. Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux mais ses lèvres se fendirent en un léger sourire. Rufus ne s'allongea pas tout de suite. Il observa d'abord ce qui les entourait. Le parc était magnifique quand il baignait dans le soleil. C'était l'endroit idéal pour se détendre. 

Ariana s'était installée assez loin du château pour ne pas subir les réverbérations de chaleur et assez près de la forêt interdite pour bénéficier de la brise fraîche qui s'en échappait parfois. Rufus était hypnotisé par la vue du château. Il avait vu des reproductions de Poudlard avant la Bataille. Ils avaient tout reconstruit à l'identique mais la teinte des pierres qui étaient tombées durant le conflit était légèrement plus claire que les autres. Ils avaient volontairement choisi de laisser Poudlard porter ces cicatrices.  
Tout était si paisible que Rufus peinait à imaginer les carnages passés. Sous la végétation luxuriante de ce beau jour, il aurait été si facile de dire que rien n'était arrivé. Mais c'eut été une insulte à tous ceux qui étaient tombés et à tous ceux qui étaient restés pour reconstruire. Rufus soupira, las de lui-même.

 

Il s'allongea à côté d'Ariana, ne se concentrant plus que sur les sons. Le moindre bruit lui était une mélodie, la mélodie du silence. Il percevait la respiration profonde d'Ariana, se cala sur elle inconsciemment et entra dans une sorte de demi-sommeil sans rêve simplement bercé par les bruits qui les entouraient. 

Soudain Rufus ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose dans ses sens de légilimencien l'avait éveillé mais cela restait trop subtil pour qu'il sache quoi exactement. Mais quand il regarda autour d'eux, il vit un patronus, un aigle, voler en s'éloignant vers la forêt interdite. 

De la lisière du bois émergea un centaure. Elle avait une robe très claire et sa longue tresse était parsemée de plumes. Elle paraissait âgée mais transpirait la bienveillance. Ariana, qui s'était elle aussi réveillée, se leva pour l'accueillir. 

\- Kwëlane !


	11. Chapter 11

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger papa ?  
\- Tu as l'air d'avoir tout prévu alors je te fais confiance.   
\- Ce sera riz et poêlé de légumes.   
\- Très bien. 

Albus mit de l'eau à chauffer et commença à préparer ses carottes. Il entendait son père explorer la petite maison qu'il avait loué pour eux sur les côtes françaises. La masure n'avait pas d'étage, les pièces s'organisaient autour d'une grande salle à manger faisant office de salon. La porte d'entrée était flanquée de fenêtres, les deux chambres se trouvaient à l'est, la cuisine, la réserve au nord, la salle de bain et les cabinets à l'ouest.

Les pièces étaient bien éclairées et ils étaient protégés des vents les plus rudes par un bosquet touffu. Albus avait volontairement choisi un endroit très isolé. Par les baies vitrées, ils pouvaient voir le bord de la falaise par delà lequel s'étendait l'océan. De l'autre côté ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la plaine parsemée de quelques regroupements d'arbres, battus par les vents lorsque c'était la saison. 

Le premier village était à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de leur emplacement et il ne comptait que des moldus. À la belle saison cet endroit s'apparentait à un paradis. Les chaleurs, habituellement étouffantes, étaient contrebalancées par l'air marin. Albus sut dès leur arrivée que son père y serait bien. 

Ce dernier avait juste fini d'installer ses affaires qu'Albus terminait de mettre la table. Ils dînèrent dans un silence reposant avant de sortir dans le jour déclinant. Le ciel s'embrasait de rouge. Ils s'assirent sur le banc situé sous l'une des fenêtres. Là ils parlèrent longtemps, de Poudlard, mais aussi du métier d'aurore d'Harry. Ils eurent l'impression de n'avoir eu le temps de rien, qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. 

Quand Albus se réveilla le lendemain, son père n'était plus là. Mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'inquiéter, il l'aperçut au dehors. Il sortit. Harry était assis tout proche du bord de la falaise, il avait les yeux fermés, comme pris dans une méditation intense pourtant dès qu'Albus s'approcha, il parla. 

\- Je t'attendais. Je me suis réveillé beaucoup trop tôt, l'habitude du travail.  
\- Il va falloir t'y faire papa, tu es en vacances. 

Harry lui sourit en se relevant avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, puis ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Ils entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner en parlant gaiement. Albus était heureux de voir son père lâcher prise petit à petit pour se détendre enfin. 

\- Tu sais Albus je suis vraiment content de passer un peu de temps uniquement avec toi. Je devrais faire ça avec James et Lily aussi un jour.  
\- Je t'aiderais à tout organiser si tu veux.   
\- Merci Albus. 

Après cela ils allèrent se baigner. Quelqu'un avait creusé des marches le long de la paroi de la falaise. Outre descendre, elles permettaient de voir jusqu'où la mer pouvait monter, ou tout du moins frapper. À partir de cette limite les marches étaient poncées et polies par l'érosion. Le temps avait lissé la pierre de la même façon que les passages répétés avaient creusé une légère cuvette au milieu de chaque marche. 

La mer était relativement calme et l'eau encore un peu fraîche mais ils s'y accoutumèrent très bien. Harry et Albus firent des courses pour le défi, mais aussi pour avoir une excuse pour rester à faire la planche pour un temps infini. Ils inventaient aussi des jeux, usant de vitesse, d'agilité et de capacité d'apnée. Ils ne furent sortis de l'eau que par leurs estomacs grondant. 

L'après-midi ils partirent pour une grande ballade un peu plus dans les terres, pour l'aller, et le long de la falaise pour le retour. Ils marchèrent des heures entières sans croiser âme qui vive outre quelques oiseaux et insectes, sans même voir autres habitations que des terriers de lapins et de renards. Albus revint de la randonnée fatigué. Il s'effondra sur le canapé du salon et s'endormit presque aussitôt. 

Harry se rendit dans la réserve pour chercher de quoi manger. Son enfance chez les Dursleys lui avaient laissé quelques compétences de base en cuisine. Dans la petite pièce au moins deux étagères étaient pleines d'aliments séchés ou en conserve. Les légumes frais étaient mis à part et la viande était dans le frigo. Mais la réserve contenait bien d'autres trésors : des livres moldus, quelques jeux de plage, une canne à pêche, des outils divers et variés, un tas de bûches, quelques collets, une trousse à pharmacie et d'autres choses encore. 

Harry regarda le titre des ouvrages : des livres de cuisine, de chasse, de jardinage, de pêche, des compilations d' « astuces de grand-mères », un livre sur les plantes sauvages comestibles et médicinales, une liste détaillée des champignons bons et à éviter et quelques autres folios qui tendaient à vouloir sauver leur lecteur d'un empoisonnement par le choix d'un mauvais ingrédient dans son environnement. Harry prit le livre sur le BA-BA de la pêche ainsi que ce dont il aurait besoin pour le dîner. 

Il cuisina en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Albus mais ce dernier fut finalement tiré de sa torpeur par les odeurs s'échappant des fourneaux. Il regarda son père avec les yeux vitreux et le sourire pâteux. Il paraissait très content de sa petite sieste et s'étira comme un chat avant de s'approcher. 

Ce soir-là, après le repas, Albus vint partager le lit de son père, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite étant enfant, au contraire de son frère et de sa sœur. Harry l'accueillit avec joie. Il laissa son fils se rouler en boule à ses côtés. Ainsi accompagné, il eut moins de mal à s'endormir loin de sa femme et ses autres enfants. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai emmené papa en vacances. Lily je t'en avais déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seul avec lui et je pense que cette déconnexion lui fera du bien. C'est pourquoi, désolé mais, je ne vous dirais pas où nous sommes. Je ne veux pas que vous nous trouvez, ou même que le ministère soit capable d'envoyer papa dans une mission non planifiée. Tout est cependant prêt. J'ai été voir ses collègues pour qu'ils acceptent de laisser une pause à papa. Comme il n'en a jamais vraiment pris, ils ont dit oui tout de suite. 

Nous restons évidement joignables. Noarfang sait où nous sommes, vous pouvez lui demander de nous apporter vos lettres. Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de vous répondre mais je vous renverrais le hibou pour que vous sachiez que j'ai bien reçu vos messages.

Évidement pour vous, tout est très brutal. Moi cela fait des mois que je prépare ça. Je vous ai laissé cette lettre pour essayer de tout vous expliquer même si j'oublie forcément des choses. Ne soyez pas jaloux, je suis sûr que cela donnera des idées à papa et qu'il voudra faire pareil avec vous deux plus tard. 

PS : Nous sommes bien arrivés. La maison est très bien. Nous sommes bien installés et le paysage est superbe. Papa est encore en mode boulot mais il se détend à vue d’œil. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à vous aussi ! 

\- Tu étais au courant ?, demanda James à Lily.  
\- Oui vaguement. Il m'avait parlé de ce projet mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraiment.  
\- Mais ils sont partis sans même prendre un panier-repas ou une thermos de thé.  
\- Maman, je pense qu'Albus a tout prévu.   
\- Lily ! Sais-tu combien de temps ils seront partis ?   
\- Non. Albus n'a jamais mentionné ça. 

Ginny fit le tour de la maison en se grattant furieusement le crâne. James échangea un regard inquiet avec sa sœur. Il essaya de l'arrêter mais elle continuait toujours ses cercles autour de la table. Leur mère n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer les surprises. Avec les années elle avait pris l'habitude de couver Harry presque autant que ses enfants. Elle avait besoin de contrôler sa vie et son mari s'absentant pour une durée indéterminée avec son fils ne rentrait pas dans ce schéma.

Lily tenta de la rassurer en lui disant qu'Albus était grand et responsable. S'il estimait avoir tout prévu on pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait sûrement mieux planifié ces vacances que si Harry lui-même s'en était occupé. Au bout d'un moment leur mère se posa. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en respirant bruyamment. Son passé de sportive de haut niveau lui avait laissé ces élans d’extériorisation physique de ses sentiments. En colère elle pouvait détruire son mobilier d'intérieur et angoissée elle était capable de courir un marathon dans le salon-même.

Mais dès qu'elle fut assise et avait récupéré assez de souffle pour penser correctement elle bondit de nouveau. James et Lily n'avait pas besoin d'explications. Elle venait de se souvenir que les collègues de Harry avaient eux-aussi été mis au courant et avant que ses enfants n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait transplané. 

\- Tu penses que maman a toujours été comme ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas il y a des fois où elle me fait vraiment peur.   
\- Tonton dit que mamie est terrifiante aussi. Il dit que maman tient ça d'elle. 

James frissonna. Contrairement à sa sœur, il avait déjà vu sa grand-mère en furie et il en gardait même à ce jour une sueur froide rien qu'à cette évocation par Lily. 

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Maman devrait mettre un peu de temps à revenir. Et si on se faisait des cookies ? 

Sa petite sœur bondit de joie à cette idée. Elle sauta sur place tout pendant qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé et réussit à se concentrer uniquement dans le but de ne pas rater sa recette. James ne savait pas comment il était possible que, toute hyperactive qu'elle était, sa sœur parvenait à entrer dans une concentration si intense. Elle mesura la farine, le sucre, le beurre avec la précision d'un potionniste. James ajouta les pépites de chocolat. 

Il prit ensuite sa baguette et psalmodia en l'agitant lentement au dessus du plat. Lily observait attentivement leurs petits ronds de pâte alors qu'ils s'affaissaient avant de gonfler, de se solidifier et de se craqueler doucement alors qu'une odeur délicieuse se répandait dans la maison. 

\- Stop !  
\- Tu es sûre ?

Mais Lily était déjà en train de se brûler les doigts pour les goûter. James lança un autre sort pour refroidir les pâtisseries. Elle engloutit un gâteau en un instant. Puis tout se passa en un éclair, dès qu'elle eut tout avalé sa sœur se mit à sauter. Elle fit le tour de la pièce en faisant de petits bonds. Son frère la regardait avec émerveillement. Comment pouvait-elle receler autant d'énergie ?

Une fois commencé Lily ne s'arrêtait plus. Elle était montée sur ressors et ne s'interrompait momentanément que dans le but de prendre et de dévorer un autre cookie. James en prit alors un lui-même et s'empressa d'accompagner sa sœur dans sa frénésie. Après avoir consciencieusement martelés le sol, les deux Potter s'écroulèrent au sol incapables de continuer tant ils riaient aux éclats.


	12. Chapter 12

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était là, avec son fils. Il était partagé entre l'affolant sentiment de ne pas voir le temps passer et la délectation de cette parenthèse de vie où une minute pouvait être une heure. Harry avait fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire. Il avait appris, avec Albus, à pêcher. Il leur aurait fallu des mois d’entraînement pour devenir presque bons mais tous les deux appréciaient la patience que cette activité requérait.

Ils s'installaient à l'aube sur les rives d'un cours d'eau qui passait non loin, pour aller se jeter dans la mer. Ils regardaient le monde s'éveiller et le soleil s'installer dans le ciel. Parfois ils parlaient pendant des heures, d'autres matins ils s'étaient tus. Le silence ne les gênait pas, une simple présence suffisait. Et quand, par chance plus que par talent, l'un d'entre eux attrapait leur repas ils étaient fiers d'eux-même pour la journée. 

Harry avait occupé ses premières journées avec rien, étudiant avec intérêt les manuels moldus. Il avait l'impression de se replonger dans un monde qu'il avait quitté depuis ses 11 ans. Il s'attendait presque à entendre l'oncle Vernon ou la tante Pétunia le sermonner pour quelques chose qu'il aurait, encore, mal fait. Mais ce n'était que des réflexes d'enfants désuets. Depuis qu'il avait en quelque sorte fait la paix avec Dudley, tante Pétunia se montrait, elle aussi, plus douce et l'oncle Vernon, à défaut d'être plus aimable, tâchait d'être absent chaque fois que Harry passait. Ce dernier ne manquait donc pas d'annoncer chacune de ses venues. 

Parfois il se demandait ce qui se serait passé si les Dursleys avaient réussi à le cacher d'Hagrid, s'il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard. La protection naturelle autour de Privet Drive aurait-elle été assez forte ? S'il n'avait pas été là, Pettigrew n'aurait jamais pu terminer la potion qui avait ramené Voldemort. D'ailleurs si Harry n'était pas intervenu, l'animagus n'aurait même pas survécu à sa confrontation avec Sirius et Remus. 

Sirius … Remus … Seraient-ils encore là si … Remus était mort au combat mais Sirius … son parrain, lui, avait succombé à Bellatrix parce qu'Harry avait mordu à l'hameçon de Voldemort. Il le voyait encore, en rêve parfois, où plutôt en cauchemar. Il était là et puis il tombait, englouti par le voile. Même pas un corps sur lequel pleurer, et le rire de la cousine maudite. 

Harry respirait fort, le poids sur sa poitrine s'alourdissait encore. Il cherchait à se rattacher à des souvenirs heureux pour contrebalancer, mais tous les sourires des Maraudeurs ne le tiraient pas de son gouffre. Alors comme à chaque fois, il pensa à autre chose, quelque chose dont il n'était pas fier. Il visualisa Molly, baguette brandie, qui d'un geste réduisait le monstre en cendres. 

Alors, et seulement alors, il pouvait respirer de nouveau. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il était secoué jusqu'aux épaules. Il avalait de grandes goulées d'air, fulminant plus qu'il n'expirait. Harry savait qu'il avait le rouge aux joues et que ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête par magie. 

Quand il faisait l'une de ces crises, c'est Ginny qui l'aidait. Sa voix le calmait. Il se rappelait alors de tout ce qui lui restait au lieu de ressasser les choses qu'il avait perdues. Elle lui passait une main à la base du cou et lui disait que tout allait bien. Mais elle n'était pas là. 

\- Papa ?

Harry, complètement hagard, se tourna vers son fils. Il avait l'air inquiet mais toujours avec ce fond sérieux qui ne le quittait jamais. Albus tendait un verre d'eau. Harry eut besoin de bien trop de temps pour comprendre que c'était pour lui. Il le prit et le but d'une traite, de peur que ses mains ne le trahissent. Son regard se concentrait sur son fils et il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. 

Albus n’essaya pas de lui parler avant qu'il n'ait reposé le verre à même le sol. Il lui plaça la main sur l'avant-bras et son père l'attira pour le serrer contre lui. Harry savait que son fils n'était pas des plus tactile mais à ce moment-là il avait besoin de ce contact. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand Harry le laissa partir, il se sentait plus léger. 

\- Pardon Albus. J'ai dû te faire peur.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. 

Harry resta silencieux. Il ancra son regard dans celui de son fils. À défaut d'avoir jamais fait de légilimencie, il en avait gardé cette image, que tout passait par les yeux. Habituellement il n'aurait jamais embêté les enfants avec ses histoires, mais ces vacances les avaient beaucoup rapproché et il ne se voyait pas lui mentir. Pas ici. 

De plus Harry pensa que ses silences pour essayer de protéger les autres, les blessaient peut-être plus que cela ne les aidait. Lui-même avait pâti de ces omissions. Les Dursleys. Dumbledore. Rogue. Il choisit donc de ne pas répéter ces erreurs auprès de son fils. Albus était peut-être le plus à même de jouer le rôle de l'écoute attentive et « sans jugement ». James et Lily, eux, auraient été trop pris par l'histoire pour le laisser terminer sans intervenir. 

Harry se leva donc du banc extérieur sur lequel il était assis et rentra dans la maison. D'un coup de baguette il fit chauffer du thé et fit signe à Albus de s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'il apportait tasses et théière. Il prit place à côté de son fils, leur servit la boisson chaude et but une gorgée. 

Albus était déjà presque figé. Tourné vers son père, il le fixait avec un regard intense même s'il tentait, mal, de se montrer désinvolte. Peut-être Harry allait-il commettre la plus grave erreur de sa vie ? Il était même envisageable qu'après, les choses ne soient plus jamais pareilles. Mais il avait pris sa décision, quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, il raconterait tout à Albus. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius fut réveillé par une petite chouette s'acharnant à marteler sa fenêtre. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait que le soleil n'était pas levé et qu'il aurait encore besoin de quelques heures avant de poindre. Il aurait pu se plaindre mais Scorpius savait qu'une seule personne pouvait lui écrire à n'importe quelle heure. Il ouvrit au volatile qui attendit sagement qu'on le déleste de son fardeau avant d'aller s'en aller vers la petite volière que Scorpius avait installé dans le jardin. 

Il reconnut derechef le style d'Albus bien que l'écriture soit plus pressée qu'habituellement. Le message était urgent. Bien sûr Scorpius savait qu'Albus avait emmené son père en vacances sur la côtes bretonne française et il avait consigne de garder le secret absolu. Les lettres qu'il échangeait avec sa famille de là-bas passaient même par lui, pour être sûr qu'ils ne pourraient pas les trouver. 

Scopius lut donc attentivement la missive à la lueur de sa baguette. Albus avait commencé par quelques phrases inutiles qui servaient à atténuer le reste de la lettre, à lui donner un aspect plus détaché mais son ami le connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans le panneau. 

Albus établissait d'abord une situation assez confuse mais qui pour lui semblait faire grand sens, puis il rentrait dans une histoire plus intéressante. Apparemment son père s'était confié comme jamais auparavant. Il lui avait parlé de tout ce qui était imaginable, tous ces sujets qu'il avait toujours évité. Scorpius savait que ce témoignage n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. 

Dans le reste de la lettre, Albus détaillait un peu plus les sujets abordés dans le récit de monsieur Potter, tout en écrivant rien d'explicite car l’interception d'une telle lettre aurait pu porter préjudice à l'aurore. Mais Albus et lui se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour que Scorpius en comprenne beaucoup. Il aurait, de toute façon, de plus amples explications de vive voix. 

Ainsi Albus mentionnait l'enfance de son père en en accentuant la dimension sombre. Il survolait ensuite les années d'école tout en s'arrêtant sur certains points qui semblaient mêlés culpabilité et Voldemort. Scorpius releva une allusion au deuil, à une zone d'ombre chez les grand-parents d'Albus. Il nota même quelques interrogations sur la personne de Dumbledore. 

Scorpius mourrait d'envie de poser mille questions mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, en plus d'attirer encore l'attention d'un tiers et de lui donner encore plus d'informations, si tiers il y avait. Il se contenta donc de lui demander comment se passait ses vacances et si son père allait bien, outre cette séance de confessions. Il appela un hibou pour renvoyer la lettre. Avec ses ailes puissantes il aurait atteint son ami vers midi. 

Quand il retourna se coucher Scorpius rêva. Il était dans le manoir avec son père et tout à coup lui aussi décidait de se confier. Il pouvait enfin connaître tout de l'histoire. Son père lui racontait l'avant, le pendant et l'après Poudlard. Il lui parlait de la guerre et de sa mère, il évoquait même son propre père et sa mère. Scorpius était blessé par moments, soulagé à d'autres. Mais quand il se réveilla, il avait tout oublié et ne restait en lui qu'un sentiment de confusion. 

Il relut la lettre d'Albus avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas changé pendant la nuit mais quelque chose de nouveau attira son attention. Les quelques phrases qui précédaient l'annonce des révélations de monsieur Potter étaient étranges. Ce n'était presque rien mais certains mots ou tournures de phrases ne ressemblaient pas à Albus. Scorpius les isolat. Il était sûr que son ami y avait glissé un message. Il y reviendrait plus tard. 

Son père était déjà à table. Scorpius s'approcha pour le saluer et se laissa embrasser. Il prit la place à côté de lui et se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Il regarda du coin de l’œil son père qui tartinait soigneusement un morceau de pain. Scorpius était certain qu'il lui était destiné. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Son paternel avait ce genre d'attentions pour lui parfois, quand il était de particulièrement bonne humeur, ou à l'inverse quand il était d'humeur massacrante avec tous les autres. 

\- Papa ?  
\- Oui ?   
\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu me parleras de ce qui s'est passé ?   
\- Quand ça ?   
\- Durant tes années à Poudlard … et durant la guerre.   
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sont des choses qu'un fils devraient entendre sur son père.   
\- Je veux savoir.   
\- Scorpius … À l'époque j'étais très différent … j'ai fait énormément d'erreurs.   
\- J'ai besoin de comprendre.   
\- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, que tu es honte de moi comme j'ai honte de moi-même. 

Scorpius se leva pour aller enlacer son père. Ce dernier tremblait légèrement. Scorpius sentait que sa peau était froide. Même ses cheveux gominés semblaient plus ternes. 

\- Connaître celui que tu étais va peut-être m'aider à apprécier encore plus celui que tu es maintenant. Et puis tu es mon père, rien ne changera jamais ça.

Scorpius sentit alors les bras de son père se resserrer autour de lui. Il respirait profondément. Scorpius sentit quelque chose sur ses cheveux. La goutte glissa le long d'une mèche. Draco Malefoy pleurait.


End file.
